Para ser un monstruo
by ayelen rock
Summary: fics es d Jeetestu Milenio ha sido derrotado, pero ¿a qué costo? Hellsing está en ruinas, junto con el resto de Londres. Alucard se ha ido y Iscariote ha pasado a la clandestinidad. Ahora, Seras Victoria tiene que aprender a sobrevivir sin su amo en un mundo cambiante. Un mundo que tiene nuevas amenazas de vampiros, nuevos amigos y enemigos y en la que puede ser el próximo objetivo
1. Chapter 1

Este fics no me pertenese, es de la autora Jeetestu

Gracias a Jeetestu puedo traducir este fics

**Para ser un monstruo**

**Capitulo 1 Cambio**

El anglo-estadounidense contra el Bioterrorismo de Incidentes. Como si esas pocas y simples palabras podían expresar el dolor y el sufrimiento infligido a Gran Bretaña en un solo día. Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que casi cuatro millones de vidas habían sido extinguidas por el bien de la guerra de un loco, y sin embargo la vida seguido adelante. El gobierno británico había alimentado una historia llena de a medias mentiras e inexactitudes al público; un lamentable intento de sofocar la efusión del pánico y la rabia que estaba seguro de llegar. Pero nunca hubo cualquier enojo o pánico. Ni un solo motín. Así atónito fueron los sobrevivientes, por lo que desesperados por una respuesta, que creían las mentiras que se dijeron, porque ellos querían.

Seras casi envidiaba la ignorancia del público. Para saber que no sólo los vampiros existían, pero que podrían matar a un hombre con el giro de la muñeca, esquivar balas y explosiones, e incluso controlar a los muertos. Pero entonces, no tenía nada que temer. Después de todo ella era uno de ellos. Pero no encontró consuelo en ese conocimiento, porque si ella no era la víctima: una chica inocente perseguida por un monstruo, entonces, ¿qué pasa si ella era el monstruo? Después de todo, era una criatura de la oscuridad. Estaba en su naturaleza.

**-No pienses en esos pensamientos terribles, ma chere (mi querida)**

Seras se detuvo como la voz reconfortante llenó a su mente.

-No puedo evitarlo Pip. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a un vampiro que no sea un monstruo sádico?- Pensó en Zorin, el sacerdote vampiro y aun Alucard. Todos habían mostrado una dulce alegría en la matanza. Ella no estaba segura de querer ser como su maestro en ese sentido.

Seras habló en voz alta, aunque ella no tenía por qué. Este pasillo cerca de la orilla de la mansión Hellsing estaba vacío, excepto para ella, todavía en un estado de deterioro. Ventanas rotas, casquillos de bala y otros escombros cubrían el suelo, apenas iluminada por el resplandor de la luna. Seras siguió caminando, ansioso por dejar atrás los tristes recordatorios de vidas perdidas.

**_-Usted no va a ser como ellos Seras, eres una criatura de rêve (sueños) que puede elegir quién quiere ser-_**

En esto Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa. Las Palabras de Pip renovaron su fe en sí misma. Ella aceleró el paso por el pasillo. Después de todo, no dejaría esperando a Sir Integra Hellsing...

La Oficinas de Integra estaba en perfectas condiciones, en contraste con el resto de la mansión. Nuevo mobiliario había sido traído después del asedio, y la habitación había sido reformado para que parezca nuevo. Maestro de maestro Seras y líder de la Organización Hellsing sentados en su silla de oficina mirando sin vacilaciones hacia ella, sin haber dicho una palabra desde que ella entró. Seras era una criatura de inmenso poder, con Alucard fue, posiblemente, el vampiro más poderoso que existe. Su brazo izquierdo formado de pura oscuridad, los ojos de sangre que parecía como ventanas en un vacío, y los dientes que rasgaban la carne y el hueso con facilidad. Pero bajo la mirada escrutinia de Integra, Seras se sentia mansa como un ratón.

"Um, señor?" Seras dijo tentativamente -Sir Hellsing?-

Integra permaneció en silencio, la elección de ocultar sus pensamientos detrás de esa mirada fría y calculadora. El líder de Hellsing había demostrado a sí misma ser tanto cruel y capaz. Se había enfrentado con una multitud de vampiros sin ningún temor, y sin ayuda llevó a la Organización Hellsing desde la edad de doce años. En el transcurso del ataque nazi, Integra se había enfrentado a sus propios juicios cuando su retención y mejor amigo, Walter, había desertado al enemigo. Sin embargo, si estas tribulaciones habían pasado factura, entonces Integra lo escondió bien. En todo caso, se veía aún más intimidante para Seras, ahora que llevaba un parche en el ojo donde le habían disparado.

**_-Esto no puede ser bueno Seras. Temo que Integra está a punto de ser el portador de malas noticias-_**

Antes que Seras respondiera a su familiar, sir integra finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué entras aquí cuando te he llamado? Podrías haber entrado fácilmente a mi estudio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si querías, volado en alas de la oscuridad o viajando en niebla-

La pregunta cogió a Seras por sorpresa. Integra no hacia bromas sin sentido. Esto fue una especie de prueba, no había un propósito para esta línea de interrogatorio. Pensó por un momento. ¿Por qué había elegido caminar a lo largo de la mansión, desde su habitación en el sótano, a través de los numerosos pasillos hacia la oficina de Integra?

-Supongo...- Seras dijo, aun reuniendo sus pensamientos -Supongo que yo preferia caminar, así, como un ser humano, supongo. Es un hábito- se encogió de hombros, esperando su respuesta fue suficiente.

Integra se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Londres se podía ver en la distancia; con su visión mejorada, Seras podía ver que incluso esta tarde en la noche a la construcción y reparación de la ciudad no habían cesado. La ciudad había sido reducida a escombros tras el ataque, pero en cuestión de semanas ya estaba empezando a parecerse a lo que fue. Un testimonio de la tenacidad humana.

-Después de la tragedia en Londres, Su Majestad ha concedido a la organización Hellsing mucho más recursos- Integra siguió mirando por la ventana, contemplando las ruinas de Londres. -Hellsing se necesita ahora más que nunca para proteger a Gran Bretaña, para asegurarse de que algo así no vuelva a suceder. ya nuestras filas están reclutando a los soldados de élite de todas las ramas de las fuerzas armadas, se están transfiriendo a Hellsing,.. Mejor y más brillante se unirán a nosotros para hacer frente a la amenaza de vampiros. Nunca antes habíamos tenido una presencia tan fuerte militar…-

-Lo entiendo, señor." Seras se relajó; Pip se había equivocado, no era una mala noticia después de todo.

Integra no parecía contenta, sin embargo. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia Seras.

"No Seras, no lo entiendes. Nadie en Gran Bretaña ha pasado por estas últimas semanas sin perder a alguien. Ahora los hombres y mujeres que se incorporan a Hellsing se les dirá la verdad. La verdad horrible, que existen monstruos y deben ser derrotados. Seras, tienes que entender que todas esas personas estaran unidos por una cosa. Su odio absoluto por los vampiros-

Seras se tensaron como el frío, la comprensión clara la golpeó.

-Hellsing no tiene lugar para los vampiros en sus filas- Integra sólo continuó mirando a Seras, un destello de tristeza en su rostro para confirmar sus temores

-Usted me va a sellar de distancia." Seras rechazó para ocultar las lágrimas -Me vas a encerrarme y perder la llave como lo hizo tu padre con Alucard-

Seras no podían sentirse traicionado. Ella sabía que era lo que había que hacer, pero lo odiaban de todos modos. Los nuevos soldados de Hellsing no confiarían en un vampiro. Era un monstruo, después de todo. Una de las mismas criaturas que estarían cazando. Recordó a su maestro sacrificando a una unidad de policía ignorantes en Brasil,con su sonrisa, como él los destrozó. Su propia satisfacción como ella había matado a vampiros mientras peleaba por Hellsing. La emoción de desgarrar su carne y dejar que su sangre cubre las paredes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sintiera la misma emoción que ella mató a los seres humanos? Tal vez esta era la única manera. Tal vez esto es lo que se merecía.

Pero de repente la habitación se llenó con el vozarrón de Pip Bernadotte.

**_-No se puede planificar en serio para hacer esto Integra! Dios mío, después de todo lo que Seras ha hecho por ti. Ella iba a morir por Hellsing y ahora quiere echar a un lado como si fuera inútil. Esto es una mierda!-_**

El rostro de Integra se mantuvo en calma como Pip terminó su parloteo. Seras no se habían movido, todavía tratando de recuperar la compostura y superar una oleada de emociónes.

-Soy plenamente consciente de lo que ha hecho Seras por Hellsing y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que ella sea sellada, señor Bernadotte- Seras miró a Integra, sus ojos rojo sangre aún cubiertos de lágrimas. -Es por esta razón que Seras Victoria se colocará entre los nuevos reclutas, para ser entrenados y capacitados...- Integra hiso una pausa para que las palabras penetren -como si todavía fuera humano-

Integra caminó hasta Seras, su voz cada vez más suave. -Seras, nunca he necesitado promulgar restricciones en su poder hasta ahora, pero si vas a aparecer humana, entonces se requiere. Usted seguirá siendo una criatura de los no-muertos, serás más fuerte que cualquier hombre, capaz de esquivar las balas y soportar lesiones graves. Pero su verdadero poder serán guardados bajo llave. Usted será como antes de que bebieras del señor Bernadotte-

Seras se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esto, pero era la pipa que expreso sus preocupaciones.

**_-Así que, soy yo quien va a ser sellada entonces ...-_**

Integra asintió y le tendió las manos para Seras. Seras vaciló. Walter había muerto en el ataque, Alucard había desaparecido. Pip era el único amigo que le quedaba. Ella no quería perderlo. Pero entonces la oportunidad de evitar ser sellada lejos y ser humano de nuevo, aunque sólo sea como un disfraz, era tentador. Seras sintió la nostalgia de su humanidad perdida que ella había creído perdida. Pero Pip ...

**-Adelante ma chere (mi querida), esto no puede ser evitado-**

Seras cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras colocaba sus manos en Integra, uno de la mano de una chica normal, y el otro una sombra viviente. Integra cantaba extrañas, palabras exóticas y Seras podía sentir las restricciones que se colocan sobre ella.

Cuando ella bebió de pipa era como si se hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Todos sus sentidos se habían mejorado más allá incluso de la de un vampiro normal. Su fuerza y los reflejos se habían mejorado y el propio mundo había parecido diferente a ella. Ahora cuando sintió sus poderes sellados, se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo. Su mente se debilitaba, sus sentidos oscuros, ella se sentía lenta y perezosa. Seras aún poseía poderes inhumanos, pero eran sólo una sombra de lo que una vez había sido capaz de hacer. Lo peor fue cuando sintió a Pip desvanecerse. Sus últimas palabras resonando en su mente antes de que él fue finalmente excluida.

**_-Adieu ma chere. Seras Ma_** (Adiós querida. Mi Seras)- Luego desapareció.

Como Seras abrió los ojos pudo ver ahora había dos manos humanas normales en Integra y mientras ella no lo vio por sí misma, Seras sabía que sus ojos ya no reflejaban un vacío frío y vacío, sino que había sido sustituido por su viejo, azul ojos. Seras se parecía una vez más una chica policía humana normal.

-Ya está hecho." Integra dijo como si Seras no podía ya contar. "Sus poderes se han seyados y solo con mi permiso como maestro de su maestro pueden ser desbloqueados de nuevo-

-Lo entiendo, señor- Seras comentó con tristeza. Ella ya perdió a Pip.

-Tendrá que tener cuidado- continuó Integra. -Su verdadera naturaleza nunca deve ser revelado a los otros soldados. El contacto con la luz solar directa te debilitará.No puedes dormir en un ataúd más, así que voy a encontrar una manera de conseguir que un suministro de sangre médica. Recuerde que usted es un soldado de Hellsing, y las vidas de sus compañeros soldados descansarán en sus manos. Detener la amenaza de vampiros y proteger toda Gran Bretaña, tanto para Dios y Su Majestad!-

Seras Victoria se puso en posición firme -Sí, señor!-

-Una última cosa- dijo Integra, -Los soldados serán divididos en escuadrones, y aunque ya he seleccionado los soldados que estarás, la escuadra aún necesita un nombre. ¿Alguna idea?-

Seras sólo tenían que pensar por un momento antes de llegar a una respuesta.

-Los gansos salvajes-

Integra sonrió y volvió a su asiento. -Muy bien, entonces. Seras Victoria, a partir de mañana usted y su nuevo equipo, los gansos salvajes, comenzará su orientación y la formación para convertirse en miembros de pleno derecho de la Organización Hellsing.-

/

Espero que les aya gustado este fics

plis rewis

saludos


	2. Capítulo 2 - cazar

**Capítulo 2 - cazar**

Goteo. Caída. Goteo. Caída.

Tristán se movía lentamente por el túnel. Su rifle se levantó a buscar todas las aristas del túnel de alcantarillado oscuro. Fue hasta las rodillas en ... bueno, algo que él no quería pensar en empapaba el uniforme Hellsing.

-Me estoy moviendo en el blanco. Está todo el mundo en su posición?- murmuró en su chaqueta, un micrófono oculto que pasa su voz al resto de la plantilla. Esperó en silencio, ya que el goteo continuo, la caída de eco en el túnel... Todavía no hay respuesta... Tristán se agachó para inspeccionar su parecía estar funcionando bien, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los otros tres miembros de su equipo.

Era posible que el laberinto de pasillos y túneles, millas de largo, estaban interfiriendo con su señal, el resto de la plantilla debe estar en posición por ahora, y sólo tenía que esperar que todo iba según lo previsto. Aun así, las palabras de duda se deslizaron en la mente de Tristán.

**_"¿Qué pasaría si todos están muertos? ¿Qué pasa si estoy a punto de morir y yo ni siquiera sé?"_**

Tristán desterró la idea de pánico. Tenía que suponer que todo iba a planear y actuar como tal. Sólo debe haber un vampiro aquí y no sería capaz de dejar sin conseguir a través de él. Él respiró hondo, miró el arma de nuevo, y continuó por el túnel.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tristán finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Encaramado en el lado de un túnel era un ataúd de madera podrida; parecía que estaba cerca de romperse y parecía completamente inofensiva. Pero Tristán sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Era casi de tono negro en la red de alcantarillado, la luz de su rifle apenas iluminaba las paredes, pero fuera, en la superficie, el sol estaba brillando. Si tenía suerte, podía coger al vampiro durmiendo, si no, pues ...

Se resistió a la tentación de disparar el ataúd de donde estaba. Tenía que estar seguro de que el vampiro estaba dentro, de lo contrario los disparos le costaría, no sólo el elemento de sorpresa, pero muy posiblemente su vida.

Tristán se movía lentamente y deliberadamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El lodo estaba por todo el suelo, silenciar sus pasos. Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando se acercaba al ataúd solitario. Aún no hay movimiento. El vampiro todavía debe de estar durmiendo. Tristán estaba llegando alcance de la mano ahora, cada fibra de su cuerpo le instó a dar media vuelta y correr, pero él siguió avanzando.

Tristán no era un cobarde. Su valentía y logros han sido la forma en que se unió a la S.A.S y, posteriormente, Hellsing lo había reclutado. Pero estar en este túnel oscuro, a solas con un monstruo que podía rasgar en pedazos a prueba hasta la última gota de su voluntad. Él respiró hondo y se acordó de por qué estaba allí. Recordado Amanda.

Con una imagen de su hermanita en mente, Tristan encontro la valentía que necesitaba. Puso una mano sobre el ataúd, el otro objetivo de su rifle, y con un suave movimiento arrancó la tapa del ataúd abierto

Estaba vacío.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Tristán en sorpresa y pánico. ¿Podría el vampiro ha deslizado más allá de él e interceptado el resto de su equipo? ¿O era el vampiro fuera vagando por las alcantarillas? Tal vez la inteligencia estaba mal y que no era un vampiro en absoluto?

Como todas estas posibilidades estaban jugando en la mente de Tristán se dio cuenta de un sonido aún más por el túnel. Era el sonido de alguien anti óxido vadeando a través del lodo, y se acercaba. Dirigió rápidamente su rifle por el túnel, ojos mirando para ver lo que venía hacia el.

-La Mente Ya no brilla la luz en el ojo?-dijo una voz vieja y seca en francés.

Fuera de la oscuridad llegó, no es un monstruo, sino un anciano vestido con un mono, con su brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Una larga barba blanca se extendía por la cara, los brazos y las rodillas parecían frágiles y caminaba con una leve cojera. Tenía el uniforme de uno de los trabajadores de alcantarillado.

Tristán bajó su rifle ligeramente y apuntó a los pies del hombre. El anciano no parecía una amenaza, pero no estaría de más ser precavido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Tristán pregunto al hombre que hablaba perfectamente francés. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando su show nerviosismo y calmó su voz. - se supone que las alcantarillas deben estar libres de la población civil-

-Ya me dieron la nota- El hombre se acercó a la luz, sino que parecía antiguo _–_Lasinundaciones,Bueno_, _he estado trabajando enlasalcantarillasdurante cincuenta añosnunca perdió un día en mi vida_, que _mecondenen,si alguna inundación se va a detenerme ahora-

Tristán se relajó, esto era sólo un viejo terco. Hellsing tendría que trabajar más duro en sus historias de portada la próxima vez.

-Que yo sepa, la gente no dispara a las inundaciones_-_ El hombre miró el rifle de Tristan con recelo -¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?-

Ahora Tristán estaba a la defensiva. Mientras que su misión fue sancionada por Hellsing y el gobierno local, no sería bueno que el público se enteró de que había soldados armados en una alcantarilla que se suponía iba a ser inundada.

.Vas a tener que abandonarlo, señor- Tristán volvió e hizo un gesto de vuelta donde había venido con su rifle_luz, con suerte nadie creería a un viejo raro -Estoy seguro de que conoces el camino de salida-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello. En la forma en que llegó fue la única salida y entrada a esta parte de la red del alcantarillado. Su luz era la única que alumbraba en este túnel. ¿ Cómo se había metido el viejo aquí? ¿Cómo podía navegar los kilómetros del túnel sin algo para iluminar su camino? Una sensación de temor se apoderó de Tristán cuando se volvió para mirar al viejo, el hombre viejo que ahora estaba corriendo más rápido que cualquier humano hacia el

Tenía menos de un segundo para apretar el gatillo antes de la colisión. Hubo un breve destello de los disparos y Tristán pudo sentir que volaba por el aire antes de llegar a detenerse bruscamente contra un muro de piedra. Sintió que algo se rompía y no podía ver nada, el lodo en el suelo empapaba su uniforme.

Al principio Tristán pensó que algo estaba cubriendo sus ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de la linterna de su rifle debe de haberse roto en la colisión, que fue cuando se le ocurrió que él no tenía su rifle más. Buscó su arma y se encontró que la había perdido en la colisión también. Él estaba completamente desarmado, en la oscuridad, con un vampiro.

Les temblaban las manos mientras buscaba su linterna. lo encontró, listo para encenderlo pero luego vaciló. Si él encendía la linterna luego el vampiro sería capaz de verlo. Él negó con la cabeza al recordar su entrenamiento.

**_"Los vampiros pueden ver en la oscuridad, como si fuera de día. En todo caso, su visión sólo se altera cuando están cegados por la luz natural del sol" _**Pero entonces, eso trajo otra pregunta a su mente **_"Si él puede verme, ¿por qué no me ha matado todavía?"_**

Ya no dudo, Tristan enciende su linterna y se irguió. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Debe de haberse roto una costilla. Él alumbró con su linterna alrededor, alumbrando a su alrededor. Lo habían empujado al menos diez metros por el aire y sus armas debe haber caído en el lodo. Tendría que buscar a través de la suciedad con el fin de encontrarlas. Un movimiento en el borde de la luz le llamó la atención y el corazón de Tristán se sobresaltó. Allí, en cuclillas en el suelo donde el había estado de pie, estaba el vampiro.

La criatura que se agazapó en su luz era como algo salido de una pesadilla. El lodo que se filtraba a través de las alcantarillas estaba cubriendo la criatura, dando su piel la apariencia de lodo. Sus manos parecían más como garras, con las uñas afiladas que se extiende hacia fuera centímetros. Los dientes de la criatura, se asemeja a un tiburón, se les prohibió salir de asco. Era como si hace mucho tiempo el viejo había sido quitado y se convirtió en algo de una parodia de una pesadilla de la humanidad. Una sensación sombría pasó por Tristán al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

-balas benditas!- siseó la criatura, ya que examinó una herida en su hombro. Las balas todavía no matan a los vampiros sin golpearle en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero la munición especializada puede frenarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la luz y se volvió hacia Tristán. Sus ojos ya no eran la de cualquier humano. Eran de color rojo sangre, transportando sólo el odio y el dolor mientras lo miraba.

Tristán no tenía que pensar lo qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Estaba desarmado y herido con un monstruo sediento de sangre a punto de atacarlo. Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Corrió.

Un aullido fue la única indicación de que el vampiro le estaba persiguiendo. Fue herido y se había despertado en el medio del día, pero que todavía no quería decir que no podía ponerse al día con él. Tristán tropezó por el túnel, con una mano sobre su pecho en un dolor insoportable, el otro objetivo de la linterna hacia un tenedor en el túnel.

**_"Izquierda"_** pensó Tristán volviéndose hacia esa dirección. Podía oír el vampiro detrás de él, pero él no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Cualquier error ahora; tropezar, caer o hacer un giro equivocado significaría una muerte segura. Él continuó a través de las alcantarillas, tratando desesperadamente de recordar todos y cada uno, a su vez que había hecho en el laberinto de pasillos. El dolor en el pecho empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tristán! Jefe? ¿Me puede escuchar?-

Tristán sintió una oleada de alivio al oír la voz de Brock, un sentimiento que se detuvo rápidamente al oír otro aullido del vampiro. Más cerca esta vez. Dobló la esquina y vio que había llegado al final de salida de las alcantarillas. la salida condujo a una seña a él como una especie de paraíso. A lo lejos pudo ver a Brock corriendo por las llanuras abiertas. Tristán hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que había corrido a la salida equivocada. Tomaría sus minutos del equipo para llegar a él. Él moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Todavía había una carta de Tristán había de jugar, Brock había instalado explosivos en el techo del túnel, en caso de que sea necesario para atrapar al vampiro en su interior.

-Brock, has detonar los explosivos!- Tristán se quedó sin aliento en su micrófono, con la esperanza de que aún funcione.

-Pero señor, usted todavía está ade-

-¡Hazlo!- Tristán espeto. Se puso más difícil. Si tenía suerte, él consiguió aprobar el explosivo y salir antes de la explosión, matando a la criatura, y con suerte le perdonarán. Era una posibilidad remota, pero no había manera de que pudiera llegar a la salida a tiempo.

El vampiro sonaba como si estuviera justo detrás de él, lo vio en el ojo de su mente, extendiendo la mano para tirar de él hacia su muerte. Tristán oyó los explosivos empiezan a pulso, una última advertencia antes de lo inevitable.

De repente, el aire se lleno de fuego, y por segunda vez Tristán sintió a sí mismo siendo catapultado por los aires. No recordaba el aterrizaje, sólo abrió sus ojos, momentos más tarde tirado en el suelo.

El aire estaba lleno de humo y polvo, lo que dificulta la respiración. Tristán se quedó allí durante lo que parecieron minutos, pero debe de haber sido segundos, tratando de evaluar los daños. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, con su pecho que seguía doliendo, pero ahora tambien era su cabeza. Su visión era borrosa y un ojo estaba cubierto de sangre. Se esforzó para estar de pie con el dolor latente en su pierna derecha. Él miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver todo el techo del túnel se había derrumbado en cuestión de metros detrás de él. Poco a poco, logró cojear más cerca de la salida, hacia las llanuras llenas de luz. Tristán sabía que no debería estar en movimiento con sus lesiones, pero que no quería pasar otro momento en esta cloaca olvidado de Dios. La salida estaba a sólo unos diez metros de distancia, pero cada paso trasmitía dolor por su pierna y tuvo que cojear lentamente apollandose contra la pared.

**_"Estoy llegando a la luz_****"**

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido detrás de él.

**_"Maldita sea! No puede seguir estando ..."_**

Los temores de Tristan se confirmaron cuando miró hacia atrás y vio al vampiro, meneando un brazo, había forzado su salida de entre los escombros. Valerie y Brock estaban todavía muy lejos de ayudarlo, y el vampiro todavía era capaz de correr. Tristán estaba ahora tan sólo metros de distancia de la luz y la salida de estas alcantarillas oscuras. Era una posibilidad remota, pero que era la única opción que le quedaba.

Tropezó y cayó.

En la desesperación de Tristán se acercó a la luz, a las afueras de su alcance. Su pierna había finalmente dado hacia fuera. Él rodó sobre su espalda para mirar la muerte misma descendiendo sobre él. Sintió el aliento fétido del vampiro en su rostro, sus ojos sin piedad mirando a Tristán mientras se preparaba para la matanza. Tristán no pudo hacer nada para detener al vampiro, no tenía más energía, su cuerpo le había fallado y ahora estaba a punto de morir. Pensó en Amanda como el vampiro se inclinó para darse un festín con su sangre.

Todo lo que veía era rojo.


	3. Chapter 3 El infierno de un

**Capítulo 3 - El infierno de un tiro**

-Sal del medio, bruto!- Valerie le ladró a Brock.

Brock a veces se olvidaba de su propio tamaño. El hombre corpulento era de dos metros y 300 kilos de puro músculo, bloqueando por completo la entrada del túnel. Sin embargo, su tamaño no intimidó a Valerie a todos los que se lanzó junto a él hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tristán.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan duro, doc- dijo el gigante –el Jefe se ve bien para mí-

**"****_Por favor"_**_,_ muévete fuera del camino bruta- Valerie lo corrigió cuando se arrodilló para inspeccionar las lesiones de Tristan -Y yo sere el juez de eso-

Brock tenía la costumbre de ser demasiado informal para un soldado, un hábito que siempre parecía molestar a Valerie. Por otra parte, nunca tuvo mucho que hacer para enojarla. Cuando ella se unió a Hellsing hace seis meses con todos los otros reclutas, fue señalada por los otros hombres porque, como un soldado había dicho: "ella es "sexy como el infierno" Que desafortunado soldado pasó a describir con gran detalle todas las cosas que haría si Valerie estaría a solas con él, hasta que aprendió con la nariz rota que ella tenía un genio para que coincida con su pelo rojo. **_"Irónico"_**, Valerie había pensado, **_"que la primera lesión del nuevo ejército de Hellsing había sido de uno de sus médicos."_**

-Dios, está cubierto de sangre, ¿cómo puedes decir que está bien?- pero mientras examinaba a Tristán, todavía inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que sus heridas no era una amenaza para su vida -Este no es su sangre- afirmó en cuestión con total naturalidad.

-Nah doc, pertenece a nuestro amiga de allá- Brock hizo un gesto con su arma, una pistola enorme, máquina que pesa 10 kilos hacia otra figura tendida en el suelo.

Valerie se quedó sin aliento, allí estaba el vampiro que habían estado cazando, un muñón irregular donde su brazo había sido y la sangre que salía de su cuello, donde su cabeza había sido arrancado. Valerie había sido un médico de campo durante años y había visto un montón de lesiones graves, pero el cuerpo del vampiro la inquieto.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Miró a Brock, el hombre no era muy delicado cuando se trataba de matar a los vampiros, pero le resultaba difícil creer que el gigante gentil sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

El hombre adivino lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza -Por mucho que me hubiera encantado rodar esa sanguijuela en la cara, no puedo decir que fui yo- Se echó a reír, un gran bramido resonó en el túnel -Deberías haber visto, doc, ese hijo de puta estaba justo sobre Tristán, listo para hundir sus dientes en él, a continuación, boom!- Brock hizo un gesto de explosión con sus manos "La cabeza del Bastardo salió limpio. Nuestro número cuatro se lo llevó antes de que él supiera lo que lo golpeó-

-Seras ...- Valerie miró a lo lejos, hacia un grupo de árboles en la cima de una colina. En algún lugar allá arriba, escondida en las ojas, es el cuarto miembro de los Gansos Salvajes.

-El infierno de un tiro, te voy a decir eso- Brock empezó a hablar en su micrófono -Hey Seras! ¿Por qué no te vienes abajo y echas un vistazo a la sanguijuela. Es una maldita obra de arte que ha hecho aquí-

-Lo siento Brock, ya sabes que no me gusta ver la sangre, además de la vista de París es grande aquí- respondió Seras por la radio -¿Cómo está Tristán?-

Brock miró a Valerie que respondió: -Está bastante golpeado, pero vivirá, y Inconsciente también. Es mejor que lo llevamos a un hospital-

-Entendido, voy a la radio para la evacuación", intervino Seras.

-Nunca voy a conseguir a esa chica- Brock dijo, hablando sólo a Valerie ahora -Aquí ella está luchando contra los hombres lobo y los vampiros, y la chica se pone nervioso ante la visión de la sangre- Brock se rio de nuevo -Y si lo que he oído es cierto, ella era un agente de la policía antes de firmar con Hellsing!-

-¿Un oficial de policía?- Los ojos verdes de Valerie se abrieron con incredulidad.

Brock sonrió. Siempre disfrutaba de tener la atención de Valerie, sobre todo si lo que era cuando ella no le estaba gritando.

-Ya, un policía maldito. Aquí estamos, ex operaciones especiales y el ejército, y luego hay un oficial de policía. No es que me queje." Miró al vampiro muerto de nuevo -El infierno de un tiro- repitió.

Ojos de Valerie se estrecharon en sus pensamientos. Seras era simplemente y se suponia que es de reconocimiento, mantener un ojo en todas las entradas y salidas de cada cloacas. Ella debe haber tenido sólo tenía unos segundos para alinear un disparo desde casi un kilómetro de distancia con un arma que tenía un alcance efectivo máximo de 800 metros. Valerie volvió a mirar el cuerpo del vampiro. Un tiro en la cabeza perfecta, en cuestión de segundos, con una pistola debajo de la media de un ex oficial de policía? Era, como Brock dijo, un infierno de un tiro.


	4. Chapter 4 El hambre

Capítulo 4 - El hambre

_Sangre._

Fue todo lo que Seras podía pensar. Que dulce, líquido caliente, pegajoso...

Seras no podía dejar de sonreír. Su equipo pensó que la visión de la sangre la hacía marearse. Si supieran lo mucho que podría fijar sus nervios en el fuego.

Ella suspiró, tratando de ejercer el control sobre sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había alimentado? Semanas? Meses? Demasiado tiempo, eso era seguro. Dado que no podía dormir en su ataúd Seras se basó en la sangre para mantener su energía. Se había sentido débil, entonces llego el hambre, el hambre no había parado de crecer en los últimos días hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Había sido un día así. Odiaba eso. El sol la hacía aún más débil y se alegró de que no hubiera tenido que cruzar esas llanuras soleadas. Pero aún con todas esas fuerzas en su contra, ella se las había arreglado para hacer un tiro que ningún ser humano pudo y salvar a Tristán. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado en esa misión.

Pero ese orgullo se había convertido en la vergüenza. Si Seras hubiera tenía sus poderes vampíricos completos, entonces ella podría haber volado a las alcantarillas, matar al objetivo y salir en cuestión de minutos, durante el día o no. Pero en lugar de eso era este patetica sombra de lo que fue. Su maestro estaría decepcionado de ella. No es la primera vez que se encontraba maldiciendo las restricciones impuestas a ella por Integra.

Pero todo era necesario. Incluso sin sus restricciones no podía estar en todos lados a la vez, como los escuadrones de Hellsing, no podía recopilar intel en cada posible amenaza vampirico como operadores de Hellsing podía, y ella no podía mantener a los vampiros en secreto para el mundo de la forma en que Hellsing controlaba a los medio. Revelando su naturaleza vampírica haría más daño que bien.

Se movió para a un lado de su cama. Inspeccionando cuidadosamente a sus compañeros de equipo que compartían la habitación. Valerie estaba en silencio a su lado, su respiración lenta y tranquila. Brock roncaba como un oso. Era difícil poder dormir en su cama. Satisfecha, Seras tranquilamente se levantó, se puso en su uniforme y salió de la habitación. No podía esperar más.

**_"Sangre. Dulce, pegajosa sangre."_**

Seras se deslizó con cuidado fuera de los cuarteles y empezó a caminar en el campo base Hellsing. No había reglamentos contra la base vagando en la noche, pero ella no quería formular respuestas. La luz de la luna estaba oculta por las nubes, no es que le moleste en absoluto, ella disfruta de la oscuridad. Rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería, un pequeño edificio cerca del centro de la base.

La enfermería estaba equipada para hacer frente a decenas de soldados heridos a la que había casi dos centenares de soldados en Hellsing, constantemente siendo enviados en misiones peligrosas. Seras silenciosamente abrió la puerta, pudo ver que sólo había cinco soldados heridos, todos ellos durmiendo. Seras tomó un momento para sentir lástima por uno de ellos. La misión de Alex había salido mal y su brazo había sido estafado. Viviría, pero no iba a ser capaz de luchar de nuevo. Seras se estremeció al recordar cuando su brazo había sido cortado por Zorin durante el ataque a la mansión Hellsing.

El corazón se le aceleró al llegar a la sala de la oferta. Algunos de los mejores equipos médicos en el mundo se almacenaba aquí, pero lo más importante aquí es donde guardaban la sangre.

**_"La deliciosa,, sangre jugosa sabrosa."_**

Seras fue a la contabilidad en la pared y comenzó a cambiar los registros

**_"Nadie se preocupara por algunos paquetes de sangre si nunca estuvieron aquí."_**

Seras cambio el registro por 4 paquetes de menos de sangre, entonces reconsidero y dejo 7, entonces reconsidero de nuevo y dejo 10. Ella no sabía cuándo habría otra oportunidad. Con ese pensamiento, fue a reclamar su premio.

Ella cogió una bolsa y comenzó a rellenar con los paquetes de sangre en el interior. Por mucho que lo necesitara desesperadamente para alimentarse, cada momento aumentaba las posibilidades de ser descubierta. Como Seras comenzó a moverse hacia la salida uno de los soldados se agitó.

-¿Seras?- susurró una voz débil.

Se quedó inmóvil, una astilla de pánico abriéndose camino dentro de ella, pero se obligó a mantener la calma mientras se giraba.

-Hey, Tristan- Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Los vendajes lo cubrían cabeza y pecho de Tristán. Se veía adormilado y era obio que estaba bajo la influencia de la morfina.

-¿Qué estas ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Tenía los ojos caídos, estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo sólo para mantenerse despierto.

-Estaba comprobando si estabas bien- Seras mintió, con la esperanza de que esta conversación no despertara a los otros soldados -Vuelve a dormir-

-Está bien- Tristán empezó a relajarse, pero algo lo detuvo y él se irguió. -He oído ... lo que pasó ... Gracias por ... gracias por salvarme, Seras ...-

-No hay problema- Seras lo acosto suavemente a Tristán en su cama -Ahora duerme un poco-

Tristán por fin se relajó. Antes de la decoloración en la inconsciencia, murmuró una última cosa.

-Tu ... me recuerdas a ella ... de ... Amanda ...-

Seras no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tristán nunca hablaba de su hermana menor muerta. Amanda había muerto durante el ataque nazi. El anglo-estadounidense contra el Bioterrorismo de Incidentes. Parecía que todo el mundo en Hellsing había perdido a alguien en ese día.

**_"Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera lo que yo era..."_**

Descartando la idea, Seras tomó sus paquetes de sangre preciados y salió a la noche.

En lugar de regresar al cuartel, Seras salió de la base por completo. Era una simple cuestión de escabullirse de los guardias. Estaban mirando hacia fuera para las personas que tratan de entrar en la base, no tratando de salir, y que eran, después de todo, sólo humanos.

Seras siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una parada en una colina solitaria en las afueras de la base, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Convencido de que estaba a solas, Seras se sentó y empezó a hurgar en su bolso. Ella empezó a temblar en anticipación mientras sacaba el primero de los paquetes de sangre. Rápidamente lo rompío con avidez, y bebio el líquido rojo sin derramar una gota.

La sangre se sentía artificial, sin duda a causa de cómo se trató la sangre médica. No era nada en comparación con la sangre caliente, fresca de los vivos, pero en este momento, pero para Seras parecía ser el néctar más dulce que jamás había probado. Demasiado pronto se encontró con que había terminado toda la bolsa de sangre, y ella todavía estaba hambrienta.

**_"Yo realmente debería tratar de racionarlos"_**

Pero el hambre seguía allí. Una docena de semanas de hambre no se desvanecen de una sola comida y Seras encontró la alimentación de otra bolsa de sangre, pero una vez más que no era suficiente.

**_"Una más"_**

Pero incluso después de una tercera bolsa de sangre, su hambre voraz continuó rodeándola.

**_"Debo dejar"_**

Sin embargo, Seras encontró desgarrando la cuarta bolsa de sangre, y luego un quinto. Sus pensamientos y los sueños habían sido dominados por la sangre durante semanas, esperando este momento, y ahora ella no se atrevía a parar. Seras atiborraba a sí misma en cada bolsa de sangre sencillo que había tomado. Saboreando la sensación como su energía volvió a ella. Sólo cuando drenó la última gota de ese jugo carmesí, fue su hambre finalmente saciada. Se acostó en la colina, mirando el cielo estrellado.

**_"Me voy a arrepentir por hacer esto"_**

Pero por ahora Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se sentía mejor de lo que lo se había sentido en semanas. La sangre fluye a través de ella era pura felicidad. Ella miró por encima de la base. Era por lo menos una milla de distancia, pero sería hora antes de la salida del sol y podía correr allí en tan sólo unos minutos.

Seras se quedo allí, se imaginó cómo sería beber la sangre de los vivos, la sangre virgen incluso puro. Si pensaba que esta sangre médica tenía un sabor delicioso, entonces la sangre fresca, cálida sería éxtasis. Tal vez podría volver a la base ... encontrar uno de los soldados drogados en la enfermería y ...

**_"¡Basta!"_**

Ella reprendió a sí misma por pensar en alimentarse de los vivos. La tentación siempre estuvo ahí, y Seras siempre luchó por mantener sus instintos bajo control.

**_"Si no controlo mis deseos, entonces yo no soy mejor que los vampiros que Hellsing cazan"_**

Ella respiró hondo y trató de olvidarse de la sangre por un minuto. Para olvidarse de los soldados, Integra, Alucard, y todo lo demás. Se aclaró la mente y sólo se centró en el cielo estrellado.

Por último se relajo, se desvio lentamente hacia el sueño.


	5. capítulo 5 - Una situación

**capítulo 5 - Una situación**

-Me temo que estamos ante una situación, Sir Integra-

Coronel William Parker se puso firme en la oficina de Sir Integra Hellsing. El hombre parecía más como un ogro, de pie, más de seis pies de altura, con la cabeza afeitada limpia y numerosas cicatrices de batalla. En los últimos seis meses Integra lo conocía, nunca había visto a su batalla con cicatrices cara con tanto como una sonrisa. Pero ella no le importaba lo que parecía. El coronel había sido uno de sus mejores opciones, rápido al punto, sin tonterías y firme en el cumplimiento del deber. Integra necesitaba a alguien como él para dirigir los soldados de Hellsing.

-Informe, Coronel-

-Hace tres días que hemos perdido contacto con los escuadrones de 5 y 18- comenzó Parker -Ellos estaban investigando una posible presencia de vampiros en Harborough. Nuestra inteligencia perdió el contacto antes de que sugieran que son todos de KIA-

El rostro de Integra se ensombreció. Los aniquiladores y los perros guardianes eran dos de los mejores equipos que Hellsing tenía. Parker había estado en desacuerdo con dar a los apodos de los escuadrones, pero Integra fue inflexible. Pedían a estos hombres y mujeres para hacer frente a una muerte segura en una base regular; lo menos que podían hacer era darles algo más que números como designaciones.

Ajuste también del nombre. Los perros guardianes especializados en la vigilancia, reconocimiento y overwatch, mientras que los aniquiladores eliminarían sus objetivos con prejuicio extremo. Juntos, los dos escuadras habían logrado algunas de las misiones más difíciles, a menudo con múltiples vampiros.

-Hace tres días. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?- Su voz tenía sólo un matiz de enojo

-Los escuadrones estaban investigando una red subterránea que creían alojados varios vampiros. Hemos perdido el contacto por radio cuando iban entrándose. He pasado los últimos tres días tratando de reconstruir lo que había pasado-

Integra se suavizó. A ella no le gusta que le dejen fuera del circulo, pero al menos el retraso no se debió a la incompetencia. Parker quería asegurarse de que cuando él llegara a Integra, tenía al menos algún tipo de idea de la situación.

-Así que, ¿qué sabemos?-

Parker negó con la cabeza -Desafortunadamente, muy poco. Parece que hay un gran grupo de vampiros situada en una red subterránea masiva en las afueras de Harbo rough. La entrada que encontraron fue derrumbada después de que perdimos el contacto por radio. Sin embargo, he sido capaz de localizar otra posible entrada al realizar un ataque. Recomiendo que sea bombardeado la zona o enviaremos en una fuerza de impacto más amplia para eliminar la amenaza. Podríamos utilizar los nuevos prototipos-

-Todavía tenemos muy poco conocimiento de la naturaleza de estos vampiros. No voy a permitir que más vidas se pierdan sin sentido- Integra hiso una mueca -Y no hay manera de que podamos ocultar una explosión de bomba por parte del público

Parker se quedó en silencio, perdido en las palabras. Se veía como una estatua, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como la luz de la mañana brilló en él a través de las ventanas de la oficina de Integra. No hay duda de que había pasado los últimos tres días haciendo planes para una de estas opciones para que Integra los había rechazado en segundos. Pero entonces Integra sabía cosas que él no pudo, y por eso ella estaba al mando y que él trabajaba para ella.

-Voy a manejar la situación, coronel. Puede retirarse-

Parker parecía cualquier cosa menos aliviado. Era evidente que quería saber cómo Integra previsto para hacer frente a una infestación grande de vampiro, pero una mirada gélida de ella le impedía expresar sus preocupaciones. Él era un soldado leal pero incluso él tenía límites. Él permanecía en posición firme, con la esperanza que Integra reconsideraría y decirle lo que estaba planeando.

-He dicho que te retires, Parker- Integra repitió más severamente. Estaba acostumbrada a ser obedecida y esta vez Parker inmediatamente saludó, giró sobre sus talones y salió de su oficina.

Solo ahora, Integra se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a través de las muchas carpetas que guardaba en su oficina. Ella se aseguró de tener la información más actualizada sobre todos los escuadrones y sus misiones a la mano en todo momento. Cómo encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Integra recupero una sola carpeta llamada Escuadrón 13.

Loa gansos salvajes

Integra comenzó a leer a través de él. Desde que terminó su formación, los gansos salvajes habían logrado casi una docena de misiones en Francia, Rusia y Gran Bretaña, todo sin incidentes a excepción de su más reciente. Integra levantó una ceja; Seras había sido asignado como reconocimiento, pero también había sido la de eliminar el destino. Integra leyó con cuidado sobre cada informe.

El Informe de Seras fue corto limpio y modesto. Ella había visto al vampiro a punto de matar a su jefe de escuadra y llevado a cabo el objetivo de una distancia. Sólo a partir de la lectura del informe, nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que es una hazaña monumental una precisión de disparo como que tuvo.

Sargento Tristán Bennet fue mucho más detallado en su informe. Las notas eran completas y profesionales, acordes de un ex agente de la SAS. El sargento proporcionó un estudio pormenorizado de toda la misión, junto con el comentario cuando sea apropiado. Él se había permitido ser engañado por un vampiro en la creencia de que era humano y recomendó un nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento en la evaluación de las amenazas para evitar que alguien cometiera su error. También hubo una nota de recomendación para una nominación para Seras.

Integra no pudo encontrar un informe del Cabo Brian Hayes. Un vistazo rápido a través de los archivos mostró que el cabo, que respondía al apodo de Brock, nunca se había molestado en presentar un informe sobre la misión en cualquiera de sus misiones. Integra hizo una nota mental para hablar con Parker acerca de esto.

Eso dejó el informe del médico del plantel, Valerie Clarke. Parecía leer de manera similar a Tristán, hasta Integra acercaba el final de la misión. Al parecer, Valerie había sido algo más que impresionada por el tiro de Seras '. Expresó una cantidad significativa de interés en ella, solicitando información sobre dónde Seras había sido entrenada y si el arma había sido modificado de forma alguna. Era difícil decir si Valerie era sospechoso o si su interés era puramente profesional. De cualquier manera, no sería un problema si seguía cavando.

Integra miró archivo de Valerie. ella había perdido a toda su familia en el ataque nazi, y no es de extrañar, que odiaba a los vampiros apasionadamente. Su experiencia médica fue excepcional y que había sido alistado en la fuerza especial durante tres años antes de unirse a Hellsing. También hubo algunos problemas disciplinarios, pero nada demasiado grave. Más que nada los hombres que habían tomado el gusto a la medicina, y después de no aceptar un no por respuesta, se había disuadido violentamente. Sin embargo, en general, fue un soldado excepcional.

Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión, Integra examinó el expediente de Seras. Aparte de la nota de Valerie, no había sospechas de que Seras fue algo más que un soldado ejemplar. Un artículo de portada había sido creado para explicar el pasado de Seras, que había sido reclutado por la policía después de que su puntería excepcional había atraído la atención de la organización Hellsing. Integra había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la verdad acerca de Seras se mantega en secreto. Aun así, en los últimos seis meses se había visto obligada a distanciarse de Seras por temor a atraer atención no deseada.

Integra comenzó a deliberar. Seras habían demostrado ser tan útil en el nuevo ejército Hellsing como Integra había esperado. Pero si ella usa Seras para esta misión, no estaban obligados a ser las preguntas que no pudieron contestarse. Integra ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle al coronel Parker sobre el vampiro en su ejército. Mientras que las calificaciones del coronel eran ejemplares, Integra sabía lo que había pasado durante el ataque nazi. Su calvario, sin duda, sería colorear su opinión acerca de vampiros y no había manera de predecir cómo reaccionaría si le dicen acerca de Seras.

¿Por qué había colocado a Seras entre los soldados de Hellsing sabiendo todos los riesgos involucrados? Integra hiso una mueca al recordar el ataque de San Valentín en Hellsing. Casi un centenar de soldados bajo su mando habían sido convertidos en vampiros. Incluso ahora, Integra todavía se sentía atormentado por sus fantasmas, hombres y mujeres que habían confiado en su vida con ella. Ella les había fallado, pero ella se aseguraría el nuevo ejército Hellsing tenía toda la ventaja que podía darles, incluso si eso hubiera significado poner a Seras, y ella misma, en situaciónes de riesgo.

Pero, por otro lado, había un gran grupo de vampiros en suelo británico, a corta distancia de Londres. Este grupo tenía el potencial de ser tan peligrosos como los del Milenio y necesitaba ser eliminados lo más pronto posible. Parker podría ser capaz de hacer el trabajo, pero Integra no podía arriesgarse a cualquier vampiro que se escapen a la población civil. Ella suspiró, sólo había una opción que le quedaba a continuación. El deber de Integra llegó antes que nada. Cogió su teléfono y en contacto con la base militar.

-Reporten a Seras Victoria a la mansión Hellsing tan pronto como sea posible-

Después de colgar, Integra se levantó y llamó a uno de sus ayudantes. Había preparativos que hacer.


	6. Chapter 6 Las Catacumbas

**Capítulo 6 Las Catacumbas**

-Deja de llorar idiota!- Newt frenéticamente susurró a su amigo. Escarabajo era apenas más de nueve años de edad, pero no más joven de lo que había sido cuando había comenzado su nueva vida. El niño estaba acurrucado en forma de pelota en la esquina de su habitación. Apenas iluminada la sala de piedra, en realidad parecía más como una celda. Enterrado bajo tierra, sus únicos lujos eran un colchón manchado de sangre, una manta y una almohada que pica roto. Escarabajo debe considerarse afortunado, Newt ni siquiera tenía una almohada.

-Mi nombre es Brandon, no Escarabajo!- el chico le corigio para decir con voz entrecortada en medio de sus sollozos. Newt gimió de frustración. Escarabajo había estado aquí por más de un mes y todavía no había aprendido nada. Los Maestros estaban impacientes con él, si lo veían ahora podría significar su muerte.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Uno de los Maestros venían aquí! Ella miró al niño sollozar con desesperación, rogándole que se callara. ¿No podía escuchar los pasos? ¿No sabía lo que pasaría si se le vio como este? Al no ver otra opción, Newt golpeó al chico en la cara. Ella era fuerte para una niña de doce años y la sorpresa del ataque repentino logró aturdir al muchacho.

En ese momento, uno de los maestros se vio a la vista y entró en la habitación. Newt jadeó con horror y sorpresa cuando reconoció el gobernante de las catacumbas y más poderoso de los Maestros. Seriphus mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos oscuros y rojos que reflejan una malicia y el hambre compartida por todos los Maestros. Examinando a escarabajo, que yacía congelada por el miedo.

-Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien llorando. ¿Podría haber sido tu, Escarabajo?- Seriphus habló despacio y deliberadamente mientras se inclinaba más cerca de escarabajo. Su voz tranquila irradiaba con un sentido de la autoridad y el poder que se hizo eco en la pequeña habitación. Escarabajo movió la cabeza débilmente, demasiado asustado para moverse más que eso.

-Eso es lo que pensé, Escarabajo. Para dar en el dolor de uno es un signo de debilidad, y ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los débiles?- Una vez más, Escarabajo negó con la cabeza. Seriphus se inclinó más cerca, su cara a escasos centímetros de escarabajo. Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto filas de dientes afilados -Los débiles son devorados por los fuertes-

Newt creyo que Seriphus mataria a Escarabajo en ese momento. Fuerza era lo único que le mantiene vivo en las catacumbas, y si vosotros no habéis aprendido así de rápido, entonces moriría. En cambio, Seriphus pareció olvidar a escarabajo y volvió su atención a ella.

-Newt- comenzó Sérifos, su sonrisa nunca desapecio -Me gustaría que te unas a mí en la ejecución de un ... recado-

Con eso Seriphus salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de donde vino. Newt sabía que el esperaba que lo siguiera, y lo hizo sin que se trate. A pesar de su miedo, no podía dejar de ser curiosa acerca de lo que el maestro de los maestros quería de ella. Al salir de la habitación podía escuchar a Escarabajo comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. Ella suspiró. Desde que fue tomada hace tres años ha habido más de una docena de otros niños, pero ninguno de ellos había durado más de medio año. Ella echó un último vistazo a la forma acurrucada de escarabajo antes de que ella siguiera a Sérifos. Escarabajo ni siquiera iba a durar la próxima semana.

**_"Estaba tan esperanzada para él también..."_**

Seriphus mantuvo un silencio sepulcral mientras caminaba a través de ellos de varias cámaras. Los braseros de todas las catacumbas hacen su danza de sombras a través de las paredes. Las catacumbas eran una red subterránea masiva, antiguo de pasillos y pasajes. Newt supuso que era siglos de antigüedad, e incluso después de todos estos años todavía había túneles que aún tenía que viajar. El pasaje que Seriphus la llevó hacia abajo era un tal pasaje.

Los dos llegaron a una gran puerta de madera al final del túnel. Dos guardias estaban en silencio la protección de la puerta. Newt se estremecio por el olor de la carne podrida y sus ojos sin vida, pero sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad como escarabajo. Los guardias no eran más que cuerpos en descomposición. Ellos una vez que habían estado llenos de vida como Newt, hasta que su sangre había sido drenada y ahora se maldijo a ser esclavos de los Maestros para la eternidad.

Ya sea desde el reconocimiento de Sérifos u obedecer alguna orden tácita, los demonios de inmediato abrieron la puerta permitía el ingreso en el santuario interior. Newt no podía dejar de estar en el temor a lo que vio después.

La puerta daba a un grande, cámara de piedra. A lo largo de los lados de la cámara estaban docenas de los Maestros, cada uno con su propio séquito personal de los necrófagos. Algunos de los Maestros se veían viejos y cansados, otros jóvenes y llenos de vida. Newt se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que _todos_ los Maestros estaban aquí a la vez, un encuentro que nunca había visto en su vida. Todos ellos parecían tener su atención, se centró en una losa en el centro de la cámara. En él estaba encadenado el primer ser humano, hombre adulto Newt había visto en años. Apenas era consciente, su ropa, que eran una especie de uniforme, estaba empapada en sangre. Lo más probable es la suya. Los Maestros lo miraron con avidez, como una deliciosa comida, pero algo era mantener que actúen sobre sus impulsos.

-Seriphusssss- susurró uno de los Maestros mientras se inclinaba. Su lengua se había dividido, recordando a Newt de una víbora -Hemos esperado según su instrucciones- El Maestro miró a Newt, pareciendo notar ella por primera vez -¿Y que hace aquí es el niño?-

Newt no sabía su nombre. Ella no conocía los nombres de ninguno de los Maestros a excepción de Seriphus. Ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre, el de antes de que ella sea secuestrasda. No es que importara, sino que era un desperdicio de energía tratando de recordar el nombre de una vida lejana, cuando debería estar centrado en sobrevivir en éste. Newt era su nombre ahora y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento para que el niña se prevé a sí misma, Darío- respondió Seriphus; ahora Newt sabía el nombre del Maestro -Y ella tiene algo ventajoso que no tenemos-

Darius levantó una ceja e inspecciono a Newt. ¿Qué puede hacer una pequeña niña humana hacer lo que los grandes Maestros no pueden? Sintiendo sus dudas, Seriphus continuó.

-Ella puede sentir dolor. Es cierto que el dolor humano que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo ha quedado en el olvido- Seriphus miró a Newt, a continuación, a la figura de la losa y sonrió -Va a ser la que le permitirá tener éxito donde hemos fallado-

Hizo un gesto a Newt -Ve, mortal, has que este hombre nos diga lo que sabe-

Newt se dio cuenta de que todos los Maestros estaban ahora mirándola directamente a ella, sus ojos fríos escrutando cada movimiento. Algunos de ellos la observaron con interés, otros con la duda y algunos, escondiéndose en las sombras, con el hambre. Se acercó al hombre, tratando de parecer fuerte bajo la mirada de los tantos Masters. La losa fue la mitad de su altura, como si hubiera sido preparado para ella.

**_"No muestres debilidad. Los débiles son devorados por los fuertes. No muestres debilidad"_**

Mientras ella se acercó al hombre, él vagamente parecía darse cuenta de ella a través de su agonía. Los Maestros tenían una variedad de libros que se esperaba que aprender. Para ampliar su conocimiento era otra manera de mostrar su utilidad. Al principio había sido difícil, ya que Newt no sabía leer, pero en los últimos tres años que había leído docenas de libros que van desde la historia de la biología a la guerra. Aun así, ella no reconoció el emblema en el uniforme del hombre, que tenía las palabras, "Hellsing: Estamos en una misión de Dios" y por debajo de ella, toscamente cosida en eran las palabras: "Los Aniquiladores."

Hellsing? Una misión de Dios? Newt había perdido la fe en dios hace años, después de años de oraciones sin respuesta. Pero, ¿qué quieren los Maestros de ella y este hombre?

El hombre claramente había sido torturado, pero parecía como si los Maestros habían sido inciertos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían sido amenazados y sintió un dolor que se habían olvidado de la sensación. También habían tenido cuidado de no matar al hombre. Los recortes, aunque dolorosos, eran sólo superficiales.

En la losa fueron dispuestos una variedad de herramientas. Cuchillos, agujas y otros instrumentos de tortura, muchos cubiertos de sangre del hombre. Newt sentido que sus extremidades se debitaban y un escalofrió finalmente la golpeó. Ella entendió lo que los Maestros quería de ella. Por su capacidad de sentir dolor le dio una ventaja.

Newt, una niña de doce años de edad, tendría que torturar a este hombre.

Newt no quería hacer daño a este hombre. Pero si ella se negaba, los Maestros la matarían y luego a él. Si todo se redujo a que ella haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, igual que siempre.

**_"Pero tiene que haber una manera de salir de esto!"_**

Su mente estaba corriendo, considerando sus opciones. Todavía podía sentir a los Masters observándola, esperando a que ella actúe. Observaron expectante como Newt alcanzó lentamente durante un cuchillo ensangrentado.

**_"No muestres debilidad ..." _**

-Este es Seriphus. La chica humana nos no ba-

-¡Silencio!- Seriphus espetó a Darius. -Usted tuvo su oportunidad, vamos a ver lo que hace nuestro pequeño Newt-

Seriphus miró a Newt expectante -Este hombre y el resto mataron cuatro de los nuestros en las catacumbas. Tenemos que saber lo que este ... Hellsing es-

Newt hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa. Los Maestros eran inmortales, monstruos inmortales. ¿Cómo podría un hombre normal matar a uno de ellos?. Newt se dio cuenta de que el hombre la estaba mirando ahora. No parecía asustado o enojado, pero en su lugar se veía cansado, como si él sólo quería ir a casa. Ella no podía dejar de simpatizar con él. Ella sabía lo que ese sentimiento era. Su familia había sido asesinada delante de ella y había sido tomada para ser criada por monstruos. Al igual que ella, este hombre nunca vería a su casa de nuevo. La losa yacía sería donde muriera. Podía ver en sus ojos que el hombre también lo sabía. Él quería morir sabiendo que había sido un soldado leal a lo que era Hellsing.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Newt lo que tenía que hacer. Ella puso el cuchillo en la mesa. No importa lo mucho que fue torturado, este hombre nunca traicionaría Hellsing. Newt se inclinó al lado de su oreja y empezó a susurrar. Ella trajo la voz de sus propios miedos, teme que ella había llevado con ella durante los últimos tres años, que ahora se compartieron con este hombre. Ahora el hombre se veía asustado, su rostro parecía crecer aún más pálido.

Seriphus tenía razón: Newt tenía una ventaja sobre la Maestría en que podía sentir el dolor. Pero no había sido sólo el dolor que había estado viviendo por los últimos tres años. En su propio infierno privado que había hundido en las profundidades de la miseria, la desesperanza, la ira, el odio y mucho más. Habían sido sus únicos compañeros y ella los conocía íntimamente. Newt sabía exactamente dónde empujar y qué decir con el fin de romper las barreras mentales de los soldados. El hombre había estado dispuesto a morir por Hellsing. Pero las palabras de Newt cobran vida un miedo aún más fuerte que el miedo a la muerte y lo amenazaron con un dolor sólo su propia mente podía proporcionar. Uno por uno, Newt corto cada hebra de la esperanza y la lealtad a la izquierda hacia el hombre, observándolo atentamente mientras le daba a la desesperación. Finalmente, ella le ofreció una única manera de salir del terror. Una manera de escapar de este infierno.

Para cuando terminó, el rostro del hombre se congeló en el horror. Newt cerrado sus ojos con los suyos y habló dos palabras.

-Díselos-

Ahora, el hombre habló sin titubeos. Los Maestros miraban con asombro como él les dijo todo lo que había retenido en la tortura, y más. Regaló la ubicación de Hellsing, la fuerza, la historia de la organización, la forma en que había sido fundada por un antepasado de Sir Integra Hellsing para cazar a los vampiros, y cualquier cosa y todo lo que los Maestros querría saber. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar acerca de la organización, sólo esperó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de entrar en detalles sobre los soldados de Hellsing. Habló acerca de cada equipo y su fortaleza y debilidades, tácticas de unidades y armamento. Después de varios minutos el soldado terminó. Su respiración entrecortada se hizo eco en la cámara.

-Siiiiiiiii- empezó Darius -Tenías razón sobre la chica. Ella misma ha demostrado ser útil después de todo- Darius comenzó a acechar hacia el soldado, un destello de hambre en sus ojos -Y ahora es tiempo de que nos alimentamos-

Antes de cualquier de los Maestros pudiera reaccionar, Newt agarró uno de los cuchillos en la losa y la hundió en el corazón del soldado. El hombre comenzó a convulsionarse como chorros de sangre broto de su boca. Los Maestros, fascinados por el asesinato inesperado, en silencio observaban con interés mientras Newt clavó el cuchillo más profundamente en el pecho del hombre. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo luchar por la vida por más tiempo, el hombre tomó una última mirada a Newt ante sus ojos crecieron sin vida.

**_"De nada"_** pensó Newt. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco celos. Ese soldado se había escapado de su infierno, pero Newt estaba todavía atrapada en la suya. Se apartó del cuerpo y vio que Darius estaba furioso. Ella le había robado su presa y él estaba dispuesto a matarla por esta prestidigitación. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar en sus caprichos, Seriphus se echó a reír.

La Risa de Seriphus 'transmitió la crueldad y la maldad que sólo uno de los Maestros podrían poseer. Se hizo eco a través de la vasta cámaras, lo que hace que suene como las propias paredes estaban riendo con él. Newt sintió que su sangre rizo Cuando la risa se hizo más fuerte. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Seriphus recuperó el control y se dirigió a todos los Maestros.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Newt está demostrando a sí misma bastante bien- Seriphus tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro una vez más. -Un día, deberá probarse a sí misma ser digna de unirse a nuestras filas- Se volvió a Newt –Puedes irte, Newt. yo y los otros Maestros tengo bastantes cosas para discutir. Pero un día me dirás lo que le susurraste a este hombre-

Ansioso por escapar de Darius y los otros Maestros, Newt salió rápidamente de la cámara, pero no fue a su cuarto oscuro que caminaba. Ella expertamente navego los muchos pasillos de las catacumbas y sólo tardo unos pocos minutos antes de que ella llegara a la biblioteca. La habitación era enorme, sólo igualado por la cámara que ella acababa de dejar. Filas y filas de libros de todo tipo de sujetos estaban aquí. Algunos de ellos eran viejos y cayendose a pedazos después de décadas de edad, mientras que otros parecían nuevos. Newt tenía incontables horas entre estos libros. Los libros preciosos eran como ventanas al mundo fuera de las catacumbas. Ellos le enseñaron cómo sobrevivir y contaban historias de los tiempos y lugares lejanos. Hasta ahora sólo había leído los libros más recientes que se conservan mejor, pero ahora Newt estaba mirando a través de los libros antiguos. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con decenas de libros sobre el tema de su interés:

**_"Vampiros"_**

Los Maestros no eran los únicos que habían aprendido algo hoy. Hasta ahora Newt había pensado que los Masters eran desconocidas para los estudiosos, ya que todos los seres humanos que se encontraron parecían morir inevitablemente. Pero ella no sabía que eran realmente los Maestros. Esa sola palabra había abierto un mundo de conocimientos para Newt. Al abrir el primer libro, ella sonrió por primera vez que podía recordar. Ahora sabía que los Maestros, estos vampiros, podrían ser asesinados, y ahora, con la ayuda de estos libros, ella aprenderá exactamente cómo hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7 Encomienda

**Capítulo 7 Encomienda**

La habitación del hotel estaba lleno de sangre. El suelo, las paredes y el techo, todas estaban decoradas por los cuerpos de los policías. Hombres inocentes que acababa de cumplir órdenes de sus superiores corruptos. Las víctimas de la circunstancia que no representaba una amenaza real para Seras o su amo. Alucard había matado a todos de la misma manera.

-Seras, prepárate para la batalla-

-Pero ... maestro estas personas ... son seres humanos ...-

-Su punto?-

La Indiferencia de Alucard la sorprendió. Ella sabía que su amo era cruel y salvaje, pero sólo con los enemigos de Hellsing, vampiros y ghouls que amenazan a la humanidad. Ella nunca había visto matar a un humano antes.

Bueno, excepto cuando Alucard la había matado. Pero la había traído de vuelta!, La había engendrado como un vampiro! ¿No podía ver que estas personas no eran una amenaza? ¿No podía ver que ... que ...

-Estas personas son seres humanos!-

Su amo se dio la vuelta, la agarró por el cuello y la levantó del suelo. La alegría trenzado solía llevar en su cara fue reemplazada por la ira.

-No me importa lo que son estas cosas!, Vinieron aquí para tratar de matarnos. Ya no importa lo que son. Ahora tienen que morir. Van a ser sacrificados. Los cadáveres, que se pudren en sus tumbas como estiércol! Esto es sólo la forma en que lo es. Esto es lo que tiene que hacer, y nadie tiene el poder de cambiar eso. Ni Dios,ni el Diablo o tú!-

Cuando Alucard terminó de hablar, su cuerpo se desvaneció. Seras cayó al suelo. la habitación estaba llena de cadáveres. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los cuerpos que estaban empezando a parecerse familiar. Seras jadeó cuando vio la cabeza de Valerie en el suelo, con el rostro congelado de terror. Luego estaba Brock, cortado por la mitad por su maestro, la pared pintada con su sangre. Tristán estaba apoyado contra la pared como si estuviera descansando, pero su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho. Seras miró con horror como cada uno los reconoció los cadáveres de los otros soldados de Hellsing, todos vestidos con un cuadro macabro.

Seras sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo y vio que sus manos, brazos y todo el cuerpo estaban cubiertos de la sangre de sus amigos.

**_"Yo los maté"_**

Seras cayo de rodillas, aturdido por lo que había hecho. Los cadáveres parecían estar mirandola ahora en silencio, su culpa por su muerte. Su odio y condena tomaron forma física ya que la habitación se incendió. Las llamas lamían a Seras a medida que se acercaba más y más. La habitación olía a carne quemada y pronto el fuego se había enganchado en la ropa de ella. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente un escape, pero sólo había fuego. Al sentir su piel ensendersedor, la voz de su amo sonó en su mente.

**_"Esto es sólo la forma en lo que es ..."_**

Ella gritó

Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma mirando a una enorme bola de fuego en el cielo. El sol.

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que estaba de vuelta en la colina, que todo había sido sólo un sueño terrible. Ella suspiro de alivio. La luz del sol era incómodo, pero era mucho mejor que la habitación en llamas y después de toda la sangre que había bebido la noche anterior, que apenas le debilita en absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando la golpeó.

**_"Ya es mañana!"_**

Seras rápidamente se levanto y comenzo a correr. A pesar de la tentación de correr a toda velocidad, que aminoró el paso a los estándares humanos en caso de que la vieran. Se sentía dolorosamente lento para ella, y le tomó varios minutos antes de que llegara a la base. Mientras ella se acercó al guardia de la puerta, casi se olvidó de mirar sin aliento.

-Hey Seras, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Seras conocía al soldado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre ahora. Una vez más, no había reglamentos contra la salir de la base, pero todavía se veía extraña de hacerlo sin razón.

-Oh, tu sabes...- dijo, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que el guardia conocía - Yo ... Pensé ir a correr y ver la zona ... ver el amanecer ...- Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo patético que era su excusa. El guardia se echó a reír.

-No hay nada de malo en querer alejarse de la base durante unas horas- El guardia no parecía demasiado preocupado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Seras es una compañero, no un prisionero y que esto era sólo una conversación casual.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, sin embargo, las instrucciones informativas de la mañana ya están hechas-

Seras le dio un gracias rápido mientras se dirigía a la base, reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí misma por ser tan estúpido. La base era un frenesí de actividad y su llegada pasó desapercibida. Todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado con algo. Algunos soldados estaban disparando a un objetivo de al aire libre, jugar al fútbol en la cancha improvisada o preparándose para una misión en el extranjero. Seras no estaba acostumbrado a ver la base durante las horas del día, por lo general prefieren quedarse en casa a menos que pidió a una misión.

-Seras, Hey!-

Seras no reconoció ninguno de los hombres que pasan, pero obviamente parecían conocerla. Ella dio un saludo rápido y siguió caminando.

-Buenos días, Seras- dijo otro soldado que levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Seras lo reconoció y tuvieron una conversación rápida antes de que ella se fuera.

Esto continuó mientras cruzaba la longitud de la base hacia el comedor. Los hombres y las mujeres que Seras sólo apenas había sido familiarizados con parecían ansiosos por comenzar una conversación con ella. Pasó la mayor parte de una hora hablando con los soldados sobre el tiempo, sus misiones, el mantenimiento de armas y una variedad de otros temas. Seras se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado acerca de cualquier cosa que no era una situación de vida o muerte y se encontró disfrutando de la conversación casual. La hacía sentirse casi como un ser humano de nuevo, si no fuera por la irritación del sol y la sed de sangre que ya regresaba. Habló tan raramente con los soldados fuera de su equipo que se sorprendió al descubrir su puntería le había ganado una reputación en Hellsing.

-Hey, chica policía!-

Seras se sorprendió por el uso de su viejo apodo. Se volvió y vio a Valerie corriendo hacia ella, seguido por un hombre enorme que sólo podía ser Brock.

-Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes Seras- El hombre grande se alzaba sobre ella, su voz profunda lo hizo sonar aún más intimidante, pero llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya, ¿dónde demonios has estado?- Valerie parecía menos divertida, pero entonces su mueca cambio a una feliz, así que era difícil de decir.

-Yo, bueno…-

-En realidad, no importa, síguenos- Valerie la interrumpió y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Seras comenzó a entrar en pánico. Se hubian enteraron de las bolsas de sangre robados? ¿Y si alguien la había visto la noche anterior? Pero entonces, si sospechaban algo por qué fueron actuando tan amable?

-Relájate- Brock le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -El jefe está muy bien, no tiene que estar preocupada- Ahora Seras se sentía un poco culpable. Ni siquiera había pensado en su líder de escuadrón lesionado, pero si esto no se trataba de él entonces, ¿qué era? Sus compañeros de equipo habían arrastrado tan rápido que no había sido capaz de sacarle una palabra.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la enfermería?- Seras pensó por un momento y añadió -y ¿por qué me llamas muchacha policía?-

Brock y Valerie parecían divertidos por la confusión de Seras

-Bien _que alguien_ no se presentó esta mañana para informarle, y no estaba allí para recibir su propio elogio- Brock se encontraba en un estado de ánimo alegre, como de costumbre, Seras nunca había visto el malestar gigante, que consideraba una bendición. Luego registró lo que Brock había dicho.

-Oh ...- fue todo lo que Seras alcanzó a decir. Tenía la esperanza de que su ausencia hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero si hubiera perdido su propia ceremonia de premiación, se veía mal.

**_"Muy mal"_**

-No te preocupes demasiado por ello- Valerie adivino lo que estaba pensando Seras -le dije al coronel Parker que usted estaba en la enfermería verificando el estado de Tristán, es por eso qué tenemos que llegar allí antes que él-

-Val Gracias- Mentir a un oficial al mando era un delito grave. Valerie había tomado un riesgo real, cubriendo a Seras.

-No hay de qué- Valerie le guiñó un ojo -Y en cuanto a llamarte chica policía, Brock dijo que escuchó un rumor de que estabas en la fuerza antes de firmar con Hellsing-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo ...- Seras había pasado su infancia con una sola mente, convertirse en un oficial de policía. Hera todo lo que ella anhelaba en la vida. Pero eso fue antes de que sus amigos fueran asesinados ante sus ojos por un vampiro. Antes de que Alucard la había disparado una bala atravesando su pulmón y la trajiera de vuelto. Ahora su tiempo como oficial de policía era figurativa y literalmente hace una eternidad. Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera sido su vida si ella no hubiera sido enviada a esa misión. Probablemente todavía seguiría siendo un humano con vida, y de vuelta a casa. Vampiros y hombres lobo todavía estarían encerrados en cuentos de hadas.

-Cheddar, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?- Seras se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-estaba estacionado cerca del pueblo de Cheddar, ¿no?- Valerie volvió a preguntar.

Seras asintió. Ellos se acercaban a la enfermería ahora. El edificio parecía mucho más acogedor durante el día con su cruz roja pintada claramente visible. Al entrar en el edificio, Seras se sintió aliviada de salir de la luz del sol. Todo el tiempo fuera había empezado a pasar factura. El grupo navegó rápidamente su camino a donde Tristán estaba descansando. Seras se dio cuenta de que Alex, el soldado que había perdido un brazo, se había ido.

Tristán parecía mucho más alerta que la noche anterior. Sus vendajes habían sido reemplazados y se veía bien, en camino hacia la recuperación. Él se iluminó cuando vio a su equipo que venía hacia él, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él se inclinó para saludarlos. Su saludo fue cortado como Valerie explicó la situación y que el coronel Parker podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres que le mienta a nuestro comandante en jefe?- Tristán se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la solicitud, y luego se estremeció cuando las costillas comenzaron a dolerse por la risa.

-Hey, si Parker se entera de que Seras estaba ausente porque estaba pendiente de un amigo herido, entonces él va ser más flexible con la chica- Brock tenía un punto -Además, ya no piensas que le debes una?"

-Me salvaste la vida Seras, y como un equipo que debe estar atento uno por el otro...- Tristán parecía indeciso mientras miraba a Seras -Pero él es nuestro _coronel_ ! Tenemos reglas por una razón-

Tristán estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, pero Seras lo necesitaba para apoyarla. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el Coronel Parker entró en la habitación.

-¡Señor!-

Los Gansos Salvajes se pusieron en posición de firmes, con excepción de Tristán que sólo podía apoyarse en su cama y tratar de saludar.

-Descansen, Escuadrón 13- fue brusca respuesta del coronel Parker. El hombre nunca se refirió a los escuadrones por sus apodos, prefiriendo quedarse profesional. Había oficiales al mando que se puede descansar alrededor, y ser tú mismo con, tal vez incluso hacer una broma a su costa. Coronel Parker no era uno de esos. El hombre era siempre serio, y no tolera la tardanza en su traje. Miró a cada miembro de Los gansos salvajes mientras se acercaba a Tristán.

-Sargento, fui informado de que Seras Victoria estaba con usted durante toda la mañana. ¿Es eso cierto?-

Tristán pareció vacilar. Coronel Parker se alzaba sobre él.

-Uh ... sí señor. Seras estaba aquí conmigo- mintió.

Seras no se atrevio dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el coronel volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Admiro a un soldado que se preocupa por sus compañeros de equipo- Eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que Seras había oído hablar del coronel -Sin embargo, su ausencia de esta mañana era apenas las acciones de un soldado dedicado. Tengo casi decidido a llevar esta recomendación y te ponen en guardia durante el resto del mes. Esto no sucederá de nuevo. Soldado, ¿entendido?- Parker se inclinó más cerca de ella, mirando a bajar, atreverse Seras para hacer un movimiento.

Parte de ella quería estrangular al coronel en ese momento. Pero sólo una pequeña parte. Por mucho que no le gustaba el coronel; ella era un soldado y él era su oficial al mando.

-Sí, señor! No se repetirá de nuevo, señor-

-Espero que sea así, cabo- Coronel Parker metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Usted ha sido un demonio de un soldado Seras Victoria. He leído los informes, que ha ahorrado una gran cantidad de vidas- El rostro de Parker pareció sólo un rastro de brusco exterior mientras abría la caja revelando una cruz de plata brillante -Este premio refleja su estatus como uno de los mejores de Hellsing. Yo sólo he dado esto a un puñado de soldados. No hagas que me arrepienta de dársela a usted- No fue el mejor discurso, pero seguía siendo la mejor cosa que nadie había oído hablar de Parker.

El elogio que brilla la estaba esperando para reclamar, pero algo andaba mal. Seras vaciló. Miró a su pelotón, todos la estaban felicitando. Pero ella estaba luchando por mantener la calma mientras sentía una astilla frío del miedo que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada estaba fija en el elogio, mirandola inocentemente en su caja.

**_"Estúpida! ¿Cómo no podría ver venir esto?"_**

Hellsing es una organización anti-vampiros. Todos los aspectos de la organización se dedicaban a ese objetivo. ¿Por qué no sería eso se reflejará en sus premios? Dio otra mirada nerviosa a su escuadrón, y en la mirada expectante de Parker. Estaban esperando a que ella tome la cruz.

La cruz que fue tallado intrincado, llevaba la insignia Hellsing en él, y estaba hecho de pura plata bendecida!

**_"En el momento que toque eso, mis manos se quemaran..."_**

-Estoy esperando, cabo- Parker estaba empezando a parecer impaciente, y su pelotón estaba esperando. Poco a poco se extendió la mano para tomar la cruz.

**_"Ellos saben que soy un vampiro! Ellos saben todo!"_**

La Mente de Seras estaba acelerada. Cada segundo parecía extenderse por ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez si ella accidentalmente golpeó la caja de manos del coronel? No, eso no lograría nada. ¿Por qué no tomar la caja entera? No, ellos estaban esperando que ella puso el elogio ahora. La única opción que quedaba era tomar la cruz y seguir a todos, desde notando su dolor. Era una posibilidad remota, pero también su única esperanza. Su mano se acercaba a la cruz. Seras se preparó para la picadura inevitable de la plata bendita.

-Corporal Victoria!-

Todos se volvieron como un soldado irrumpió en la sala, casi caerse. Seras lo reconoció como privada Mackenzie Walker. Pelo castaño de Mac estaba completamente despeinado, y él estaba cubierto de sudor. Se detuvo un minuto para recuperar el aliento antes de darse cuenta de que había otras personas en la sala, todos los cuales estaban ahora mirándolo con sorpresa.

El sector privado era una especie de broma entre los soldados de Hellsing. El pobre hombre se dio con frecuencia los trabajos más desagradables y actuó como un topo para los soldados de rango superior. Pero era un gran trabajador y cuando necesitabas algo, Mac podría conseguirlo para usted.

-Uh, s-señor coronel Parker, señor!- el soldado torpemente saludaron. Se estaba convirtiendo en incómodamente consciente de que él era el soldado de rango más bajo en la habitación.

A pesar de que el coronel Parker gritó inevitablemente en Mac por irrumpir, Seras no podía dejar de estar agradecido por el indulto. Si Mac no había aparecido cuando lo hizo, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes en estos momentos. Era casi cómico, Parker sacando toda su ira sobre el desafortunado soldado que se parecía a un ciervo en los faros. Mientras miraba las caras de su escuadrón, Seras podía decir que no era el único que pensaba así. Por último, hubo un momento de calma en la rabieta de Parker y Mac era capaz de salir su mensaje.

-Es Sir Integra, señor!-

De repente, el humor se desvaneció. Incluso el coronel parecía sorprendido. Sir Integra nunca había actuado directamente. Ella solía hablar con Parker, que gestionaría la gestión, diaria de despliegue de tropas y la formación. La mayoría de los soldados ni siquiera habían visto antes Integra ya que parecía que pasar todo su tiempo en la mansión Hellsing o fuera jugar a la política. Los rumores y las historias habían elevado el escurridizo líder a proporciones míticas cercanas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quiere?- ladró el coronel después de controlar su sorpresa.

-Ella ha solicitado la presencia del Cabo Victoria en la mansión- Ahora todo el mundo estaba mirando a Seras -Eso fue hace unas horas, he estado tratando de encontrar al cabo toda la mañana-

Así que eso explicaba por qué Mac estaba exhausto y cubierto de sudor, pero no por qué Integra quería verla.

Seras observo de cerca al coronel. Su frente se arrugó en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de Seras su expresión cambió de nuevo a su sombra habitual de ira.

-Ya lo oíste, cabo! Sir Integra te esta esperando. Muévete- Él sin contemplaciones arrojó el elogio, todavía en su caja, a Seras. Ella lo cogió y la colocó con cuidado en el bolsillo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

El coronel fue el siguiente en salir, su oscurecimiento expresión, seguido de Mac, que estaba deseoso de descansar ahora que su tarea estaba completa. Eso dejó al resto del Escuadrón 13.

-El infierno acaba de pasar?- Brock preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Tristán miró igualmente perplejos, mientras se recostaba en su cama. Una segunda se estaba dando a Seras un elogio, y ahora ella se había ido en algún recado para el infame Integra Hellsing.

-No lo sé Valerie se veia seria, algo andaba mal -Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo-


	8. Chapter 8 En la Oscuridad Absoluta

**Capítulo 8 En la Oscuridad Absoluta**

-¿Por qué todavía no te he comido?-

Newt levantó la vista del libro del siglo de edad en los vampiros que había estado estudiando. Dos grandes pilas estaban sobre la mesa. Uno contenía los libros que ya había leído, y otro era de los muchos libros de vampiros que planeaba leer. No se había dado cuenta que Darius está sentado frente a ella, con un destello de ira en sus ojos. Newt había estado esperando este encuentro con él. Al matar al soldado humano, la intención de Darío era matarlo pero ahora se sentía débil ante los otros Maestros. Ahora él estaba allí por venganza contra la chica humana que culpó.

El único problema era que él era débil, o al menos él se comparó con Seriphus que gobernaba las catacumbas. Después de Newt había impresionado a los Maestros por haber conseguir la información del operativa Hellsing, quedó claro que ella era una de las favoritas de Sérifos. Parecía como si Seriphus ahora valoraba su vida, por encima de la de Darío. Ambos lo sabían

-Yo no sería una comida decente. Sólo soy piel y huesos- Era cierto. Encontrar comida siempre fue un desafío para Newt. Dado que los Maestros ya no requieren de alimentación humana, Newt tuvo que valerse por sí misma. Por lo general, ella buscar los cuerpos de los ghouls que recientemente habían sido reanimados por cualquier cosa que la persona llevaba antes de morir. Había encontrado una bomba en una de las cámaras que daban agua limpia. Newt tenía ni idea de por qué se ha instalado, pero, al menos, eso significaba que no iba a morir de sed.

-Una virgen como tú sería delicioso- susurró Darius -pero supongo que tienes razón. Casi no hay sangre en ti. No como los de Hellsing-

-Usted sabe dónde están sus cuerpos?- Newt no pudo evitar la emoción de su voz. Al igual que los libros que estaba leyendo era una valiosa fuente de conocimiento de vampiros, los soldados han estado llevando las armas y herramientas para matar vampiros. Por no hablar de sus raciones.

-Siii, puedo llevarte a ellos- Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro mientras Darius se puso de pie e hizo un gesto hacia la salida de la biblioteca –Después de ti-

Newt sintió una trampa. Darío quería matarla y los Maestros nunca actuaron por desinterés. Pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente para ver los cuerpos de los soldados de Hellsing. Cerró con cuidado el antiguo tomo y se levantó.

Después de leer muchos libros y pergaminos sobre vampiros, Newt había llegado a una conclusión.

Ella quería ser un vampiro.

Pero, como ella había aprendido, un vampiro se une a su dueño a menos que beba la sangre de su amo. Así Newt había llegado con un plan. Ella permitiría que Seriphus la convertirla en un vampiro, y luego ella lo mataría con un arma de plata y beber su sangre. Con su poder, mataría a todos los Maestros. Y al tener su libertad… bueno, no había pensado en eso todavía.

Pero todo esto requiere las armas de Hellsing. Razón por la cual, a pesar del riesgo, permitió que Darius la guiara a través de los muchos pasillos de las catacumbas. Mientras lo seguía, Newt se dio cuenta de que había cada vez menos Masters presentes. Incluso los ghouls parecían ausentes de esta parte de las catacumbas. Si Darius iba a matarla, este sería el lugar.

**_"Estoy bajo la protección Seriphus, Darius no se atrevería hacerme daño... ¿Lo haría?"_**

Darius se detuvo en medio de un pasillo anodino. Newt había pasado por aquí cientos de veces antes, pero ella miró en silencio como Darius trazó el antiguo muro de piedra con sus manos macabras. Finalmente se llegó a una parada y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por encima de él mientras empujaba uno de los ladrillos hacia el interior. Newt involuntariamente dio un paso atrás ya que las paredes se abrian como una boca abierta. La habitación escondida apestaba a muerte.

-Vas a encontrar los cadáveres de Hellsing allí- Darius tomó una antorcha de la pared adyacente y apuntó a la habitación secreta -Entra con ...los demás-

Newt miró con horror al ver a decenas de formas arrastrando los pies en el borde de la luz. Sus cuerpos decrépitos, empapados de sangre vagaron en la habitación sin rumbo. Algunos de los cuerpos parecían como si hubieran estado pudriendose por décadas, mientras otros miraban sólo unos meses de edad, pero Newt podían sentir que la sangre abandonaba su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que todos tenían en común.

-Son... los niños- Apenas podía articular palabra. Estaba empezando a reconocer los distintos niños que había visto en los últimos tres años. Los niños como ella, que había decepcionado a los Maestros.

-Y otra razón para no comerte aún...- Darius hizo un gesto hacia uno de los necrófagos -Ese ya me lo comí-

Newt siguió la mirada de Darío al ghoul. Era fresco, recientemente asesinado. Sus ojos sin vista parecían como que han de caer fuera de su cráneo. Los huesos sobresalían de su pierna, apelmazado por la carne desgarrada y la sangre. En otros tiempos había sido un niño, aunque era difícil decir. Su pecho se había desgarrado, como si alguien hubiera cortado a través de su caja torácica para llegar al corazón delicioso dentro. Como arrastrando los pies más cerca a la luz, Newt se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el ghoul.

**_"Escarabajo!"_**

Por supuesto que ella sabía que él estaba muerto. Cuando desapareció, la única explicación era que los Maestros habían renunciado a él. Pero al verlo como un ghoul era algo completamente distinto. Newt no pudo evitar el shock en su rostro.

-Los niños pobres hacen guardia y sirven- Darius se rió, sino que parecía estar tomando una alegría enfermo de ver la reacción de Newt -Así que los mantamos aquí, fuera de la vista. Ellos, al menos, pueden disponer de los cadáveres no deseadas para nosotros- Darius pasó la antorcha a Newt.

-Ellos se alejaran siempre y cuando estés en la luz- Labios de Darius se separaron en una sonrisa siniestra -O por lo menos que podrían dudar- Estos vampiros no eran como los guardias y sirvientes de los máster usados. Parecían salvaje y sin dirección, olvidado por sus creadores. Ellos no eran mejores que los animales. ¿Lo realmente esconderse de su luz?

Newt sólo dudó un momento. Había pasado los últimos tres años como un juguete para los monstruos, luchando por sobrevivir cada día que pasa. Dentro de ese cuarto oscuro fue la clave para escapar de esta existencia infernal y ni siquiera los muertos vivientes van a evitar eso. Newt tomo la antorcha de la mano, y entró en la habitación.

-Sea reservado, mortal- Darius la llamó -No quieres asustar a los niños-

**_"Está disfrutando esto"_**

Newt siguió moviéndose más profundo en el ambiente, centrando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus manos quietas. Los vampiros sólo parecían estar periféricamente consciente de su presencia. Algunos se alejaron de la luz, mientras que los otros simplemente siguieron sin rumbo, vagando por la habitación. Newt ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la habitación, la oscuridad parecía estar acercándose a su alrededor y no podía ver las paredes. Darius siguió mirándola desde la entrada, disfrutando claramente en su miedo.

**_"Cuando me convierta en un vampiro... Cuando me vuelvo más poderoso que él ... Voy a hacerle sufrir"_**

Los Maestros habían enseñado a Newt que la misericordia era una debilidad, y ella prometió un día para demostrarle a Darius lo mucho que había tomado esa lección a pecho.

Algunos de los demonios parecían tener conocimiento de ella; sus ojos blancos la siguieron mientras cruzaba la habitación. No hicieron ningún movimiento para atacarla, pero eso cambiaría si Newt no se daba prisa. De repente, algo golpeó su pie y Newt contuvo un grito. Ella bajó la mirada para ver que había pateado un montón de carne ensangrentada. Debajo de toda la sangre derramada que apenas podía distinguir la insignia Hellsing. Los demonios deben haber devorado cualquier otra cosa que le quedaba. Este saco de carne era inútil a Newt. Un pozo formado en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Darío habría sabido esto también.

-Pobre Newt- Darius se puso de pie en la entrada. Su risa burlona haciendo eco por toda la habitación -Asesinada por los espíritus necrófagos, cuando estabas tan cerca de convertirse en un maestro- Con el mecanismo que activo el oculto

Newt vio con horror como las paredes de piedra se cerraron, atrapando en su interior. Darius la había engañado! Examinó la pared y vio que no había manera de abrirla desde dentro. Esta vez ella grito, no por miedo, sino por la ira y la rabia. Newt perdido toda semblanza de la conciencia. Ellos la habían llevado cuando tenía nueve años y sino la hubieran secuestrada llevaría una vida normal. Ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca del final, Darío había robado su oportunidad de ser libre y obtener su venganza. Todos esos años de sufrimiento, de aprendizaje, de sobrevivir todo terminaría así? La voz de Newt resonó en toda la habitación como el grito de un alma en pena. Gritó hasta que su garganta le dolia. Gritó hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron. Gritó hasta que toda su energía la dejó y ella cayó inerte al suelo.

Los vampiros eran conscientes de ella ahora, y todos, poco a poco acercándose a ella. La habían rodeado, sin posibilidad de escape. Newt simplemente estaba en el suelo, despojada de su voluntad de vivir. La antorcha que había estado llevando yacía a pocos metros delante de ella, y miró en silencio como su luz se desvaneció. Los ghols estaban llegando más y más cerca, sus brazos podridos llegar para ella. Mientras se quedó mirando la llama vacilante de la antorcha, Newt recordó el sol, que no había visto en más de tres años.

**_"Me gustaría haber visto por última vez ..."_**

Las llamas se apagaron, y Newt se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	9. Chapter 9 Llegada

**Capítulo 9 Llegada**

_¡Bang!_

Seras se despertó con un sobresalto. Todo temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto. Ella hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza golpeó la parte superior del ataúd de nuevo.

_¡Bang!_

Esto era ridículo. Sir Integra quería que descansara por alguna asignación especial, pero ¿cómo podría cuando el coche estaba temblando tanto? Seras quería salir, pero Integra habían sido explícitas.

-Permanecer en el ataúd hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino- Integra había dicho.

Seras, obligada a obedecer, se había subido obedientemente en el ataúd.

_¡Bang!_

Seras gimió de frustración. Integra no había dicho mucho más. Seis meses sin vernos y no había habido ni un "¿Cómo te va, Seras?" o un "Lo siento por quitarle sus poderes, Seras." O un "Por cierto, Seras! Los premios están hechas de puro plata bendita! No quisiera sus manos para quemar delante de todos tus amigos!"

_¡Bang!_

Seras estaba echando humo ahora. Su cuerpo estaba tirado ahí como un muñeca de trapo, y que había estado atrapada en el interior de su propio ataúd durante horas en su camino hacia Dios sabe dónde. A pesar de que tenía una teoría de trabajo al respecto. Supuso que había alguna amenaza de vampiros. Algo que era muy alto riesgo para los seres humanos, por lo que Integra había decidido enviarla.

_¡Bang!_

Pero no se dio cuenta Integra el riesgo involucrado? Tenía amigos que notarían su ausencia. Amigos que averiguarían dónde había ido. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo unida que estaba a su escuadrón. No le importaba a Integra?

Por último, el incesante golpeteo y sacudidas llegó a su fin. Seras podía sentir el coche detenerse. Sus ojos eran inútiles en el interior del ataúd, por lo que utilizo su audiencion sobrenatural para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Era increíble lo que se puede averiguar escuchando. Seras podía oír el susurro del viento en algunos árboles cercanos, así que estaban fuera. Los sonidos de los grillos, lechuzas y otros animales nocturnos le dijeron que era de noche. A juzgar por la cantidad, supuso que Integra los había llevado lejos de la civilización. También había algo más. Una especie de eco de todo el ruido...

Seras sintió el ataúd abierto y fue recibido por el resplandor helado de Integra. Ella había estado lista para quejarse, o hacer preguntas, pero la cara de Integra mostró que ella no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Seras sólo tendría que confiar en que Integra sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Has dormido bien?- Por un segundo el rostro de Integra fue reemplazado por una preocupación genuina.

-Um, sí señora- murmuró Seras. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar del rudo despertar, descansando en el ataúd había sido muy refrescante.

"Bueno." Y al igual que Integra era todo negocio nuevo. Dio un paso atrás permitiendo a Seras salir del portaequipaje.

Seras tomó un momento para conseguir un apoyo para su entorno. Ella se alegró de darse cuenta de que las observaciones que había hecho en el ataúd estaban en lo cierto. Estaban lejos de la civilización, en algunas afueras británicos. Integra había aparcado el coche al lado de un afloramiento de rocas en el fondo de un cañón.

**_"Así que eso es lo que estaba causando el eco... y el temblor"_**

-No pude conseguir el Harkonnen, lo que éstas tendrán que ser suficiente- Integra hizo un gesto a las dos armas enormes en el asiento trasero

Seras se sentía como un niño obteniendo nuevos juguetes. Si bien estas ametralladoras no eran verdaderas armas de vampiro como el Chacal o el Harkonnen, un ser humano normal no podía esperar para utilizar uno de ellos sin el equipo adecuado y la puesta a punto.

-Disparan redondea 600 0.5 calibre de un minuto. Cada bala es bendecido y contiene un núcleo de plata-

Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando ella casualmente tomó una pistola en cada mano, cada una pesa fácilmente cincuenta kilos y un bucle de sus cinturones de munición a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las balas eran pequeñas, pero eso no importaba si podía pimienta a su objetivo con decenas de balas en segundos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Seras había llegado a utilizar un arma que tenía algún tipo de golpe.

-Una cosa más- continuó Integra -Yo no voy a liberar sus ataduras-

-¿Qué?- Seras perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa. Ella había supuesto que Integra liberaría sus ataduras para esta misión. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eran ellas dos, Seras no tenía que fingir ser humano más. Ella había estado deseando tener sus poderes

-Pero señor Inte-

-No voy a soltar sus limitaciones y eso es todo!- Integra dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el afloramiento rocoso -Ahora sígueme-

Seras pensó en el argumento, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no resistiría mucho de una oportunidad en contra de Integra. Sus poderes y de su voluntad, eran propiedad de Integra, y sólo ella podía elegir cuando esos poderes saldrían a la superficie.

-Como desees- Seras desalentada siguió a Integra –Maestro-

Por un breve instante frío exterior de Integra se rompió y su expresión cambió. ¿Fue sorpresa? pena? La ira? Miedo? Culpa? Seras tenía reflejos sobrenaturales y ni siquiera estaba segura de si había sido sólo su imaginación.

-No me llames así- Integra dijo con vehemencia.

Seras hiso una pausa, que no esperaba este tipo de reacción -Um. Sí ... señor-

Pero Integra era su maestro. Ahora más que nunca sin Alucard. Desde que se había convertido en un vampiro, Seras había sido atada a la voluntad de otros.

Llegaron hasta las rocas que habían sido apilados contra la pared del cañón. Parecían poco naturales y fuera de lugar, como si hubieran sido colocados aquí por un gran gigante o de la máquina.

-Parker piensa que esta entrada ha sido sellada de forma permanente para que las personas lo vean- Integra volvió a Seras, finalmente darle algún tipo de explicación -Hay una guarida subterránea llena de vampiros que tenemos que eliminar. No sé cuántos, o qué tan fuertes-

"Entendido, señor!" Seras dejo sus armas cuelgaran de sus cinturones de munición y se puso a trabajar limpiando las rocas. Para los seres humanos habría tomado día con maquinaria pesada para limpiar todo, pero Seras las levanto fácilmente las roca masiva y los empujó a un lado. Después de varios minutos, ella fue capaz de exponer a un pasillo en el acantilado. Fue sólo unos cinco metros de altura, pero ella veía que llevó a gran profundidad.

Sin decir una palabra cuando entraron. Integra usa su linterna, mientras que Seras podía ver a través de la oscuridad con facilidad. El paso subterráneo las llevo cada vez más profundamente durante varios minutos. Finalmente el techo creció más alto, ya que las paredes rocosas naturales, fueron sustituidas por piedra artificial. Era difícil decir cuán lejos habían viajado.

El túnel, finalmente terminó en una gran puerta de metal. Se veía grueso y pesado y dio a luz profundamente en la piedra adyacente. El polvo lo cubría y había clavos atornillados desde el interior para mantenerla cerrada. Esta puerta estaba claramente destinada a permanecer sellada.

Impresionante como era, Seras sería capaz de romper, abrirla todo ella misma.

-Recordar mis órdenes- Integra sacó una pistola grande. Un SIG Sauer P226 modificado con las rondas de plata pura.

Seras asintió. Nunca olvidaría órdenes de Integra cuando se trata de los vampiros. Las órdenes que se habían dado por la propia reina.

Seras dio un paso atrás y se cargan a través de la puerta. Cuando empezó a disparar contra las formas no-muertos dentro, sus órdenes resonaron profundamente en su mente.

**_"Buscar y destruir"_**


	10. Chapter 10 Secretos

Capítulo 10 -Secretos

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes nada?-

Valerie se puso furiosa y toda su ira se centró en Mackenzie Walker quien fue acorralado fuera de los cuarteles.

-Ella no dijo por qué necesitaba a Seras? Dónde iba? Cualquier cosa?- Valerie se había pasado la mayor parte del día el rastreo del soldado, y estaba resultando ser un callejón sin salida.

-N-no-no- Mac no pudo contener un tartamudeo. Él era el chico que chicas guapas tienden a ignorar y que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de su ira -Todo lo que ella dijo fue que Seras fue informar a la Mansión Hellsing im-inmediatamente-

Valerie no estaba satisfecho. Mac tenía que saber más de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse a una nueva serie de preguntas cuando una enorme mano la agarró del hombro.

-Eso es suficiente Val- Valerie zumbó alrededor para ver a Brock elevándose sobre ella -Pobre hombre está aterrorizado-

Miró de nuevo a Mac y vio que Brock estaba en lo cierto. Mac era un soldado experimentado, acostumbrado a luchar por su vida en una lluvia de balas, pero no mucha gente podría resistir el peso de la ira de Valerie.

-Lo siento soldado- Valerie admitió que había perdido un poco el control. -Puedes retirarte- Sin otra palabra Mac se marchó, corriendo lejos. No parecía como si tuviera un destino, sólo que quería alejarse de Valerie lo más rápido posible. Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que en realidad había sido demasiada dura con el hombre.

Brock se rió entre dientes mientras miraba al personal privado -Pobre hombre- Se volvió a Valerie -Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?-

-Es Seras- Valerie se recuperó de la vergüenza rápidamente -¿No crees que es extraño que Integra está trabajando directamente con ella? Me siento como si estuvieran ocultando algo- Era algo más que eso. Seras era bueno, demasiado bueno para una chica ex-policía y Valerie tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Brock levantó una ceja -¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé…- Valerie frunció el ceño -Pero no me gusta que me mantengan en las sombras-

Brock se echó a reír -¿Y crees que gritando en Mac vas a ayudar en algo? Nuestra chica está limpio como el cristal, doctor. ¿No me crees?- Brock produjo una pieza de un trozo de papel del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Valerie –pregúntele sl último jefe-

Con eso, Brock se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Valerie examinó el papel. Es la información del contacto de la policía de Cheddar. Ella sonrió, y si Seras estaba ocultando algo, entonces tal vez sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo lo sabrían. Mientras corría a buscar un teléfono, ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué Brock tenía esta información de contacto.

La siguiente hora se dedicó a hablar de lo que pareció una docena de agentes de la policía. Como Valerie habló con más y más de ellos, se dio cuenta de que nadie en la Fuerza de Policía de Cheddar parecía incluso conocer a un Seras Victoria.

Valerie suspiró con frustración -¿Hay alguien ahí que ha oído hablar del oficial Seras Victoria?-

-Escuche señora, he preguntado y nadie ... eh, espere- el agente de policía terminó abruptamente la llamada. Valerie fue siendo redirigida a otra persona.

-Este es el sargento Anthony Hastings de la policía de Cheddar. Ahora dime quién eres y por qué estás interesado en Seras!-

Valerie fue sorprendida por la brusquedad del interrogatorio. Hasta ahora, los oficiales parecían desinteresados r03;r03;en ella, que no había esperado que sus preguntas para producir este tipo de respuesta. El hombre parecía de unos cincuenta años, e incluso a través del teléfono que transmite un sentido de autoridad.

-Yo uh ...- Hizo una pausa, y tomo un momento para recobrar la compostura. Quienquiera que este tipo era, tenía que demostrarle que ella estaba a cargo.

Valerie volvió a hablar, haciendo todo lo posible para transmitir su propio sentido de la autoridad -Este es el cabo Valerie Clark de- Se las arregló para ponerse a sí misma antes de que ella mencionó a Hellsing. -El ejército británico-

-¿En serio?- El hombre parecía escéptico, pero al menos no estaba gritando más. -¿Y qué quiere los militares con Seras?-

Valerie podía sentir su corazón empezando a latir rapido. Finalmente, alguien que sabía de Seras.

-Eso no es necesario saber-, continuó, con la esperanza de que sería suficiente. -¿Qué puedes decirme de ella? ¿Por qué nadie más sabe quién es ella?-

-Te puedo decir que era un maldito buen oficial al igual que su padre- Hastings sonaba nostálgica, pero se puso serio de nuevo mientras continuaba. -Y la razón de que nadie más la conosca es porque ...- Hizo una pausa, claramente no querer continuar -Es porque ... todos los que la conocían están muertos-

-¿Qué?-

**_"¿Cómo pueden estar todos muertos?"_**

-Fue ese incidente en la parroquia hace un año ...-

Valerie escuchó en silencio mientras el sargento describió cómo había habido informes acerca de un sacerdote homicida. Al principio parecía como un psicópata típico, pero luego los hombres enviados a detenerlo habían desaparecido. Así que se había enviado equipos de oficiales de policía en el bosque donde se encontraba la iglesia, sólo para que ellos también desaparescan.

-Se informó de ser atacado por nuestros propios hombres antes de que los perdimos-, añadió Hastings.

**_"Ghouls"_**

Estaba empezando a tener sentido, pues el sacerdote había sido un vampiro que había matado a la policía no preparadas.

-¿Qué pasa con Seras?- Valerie tenía que saber cómo encaja en esto.

-El último equipo que le enviamos en era un equipo de ARV. Seras estaba con ellos. Pero así como hemos perdido el contacto con ellos también. Apareció algún grupo militar sombra y tomó el mando-

**_"Así Hellsing apareció para tratar con el vampiro ..."_**

-Lo siguiente que sé, nos enteramos de todos los oficiales que enviamos a esa iglesia olvidado de Dios están muertos a excepción de Seras. Una señora me dijo que Seras iba con ellos, y luego se marcharon-

-Sólo así?- Valerie sabía que Hellsing era encubierta, pero esto era prácticamente secuestro. -¿Nadie se pregunta qué pasó con ella? Amigos? Familia?-

-Sus padres murieron cuando ella era apenas un niño. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran los oficiales que había ido a salvar, y todos están muertos- Hastings adquirió un tono sombrío. -El único que la echaba de menos soy yo ...-

Luego se quedó en silencio. Valerie estaba en una trance por las palabras. Esperaba averiguar si Seras había estado escondiendo algún secreto malévola, sino que había estado escondiendo esta historia sombría de su pasado.

-Gracias- Valerie colgó antes de que el sargento pueda responder.

**_"Pobre Seras ..."_**

Valerie se sintió repentinamente culpable. Seras obviamente quería mantener su pasado en secreto, pero Valerie había invadido su privacidad y traicionado su confianza. Tendría que decirle a Seras sobre esto, sobre Hastings, cuando regrese. No fue una conversación que Valerie mire con interés.

Pero algo aún estaba equivocada. Eso todavía no explicaba por qué Integra parecía tan interesada en Seras, o cómo Seras era un tirador tan hábil para un oficial de policía. Valerie volvió a pensar en lo que Hastings había dicho...

**_"Fue ese incidente en la parroquia hace un año ..."_**

Hace un año! Seras ya habían sido miembro de Hellsing seis meses antes de que el resto de su ejército se había unido. Así que había algo más en esto. Valerie se olvidó de su culpabilidad como el misterio más profundo. Ella se volvió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro de la base, al único lugar que pude encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba: el puesto de mando.

Una parte de ella quería detenerse y olvidarse de todo esto. Seras es su amiga y compañero de equipo y no debe hurgandoen su pasado. Ella podría tener una buena razón para guardar secretos. Pero al igual que Valerie había dicho antes, ella odiaba ser mantenida en las sombras. y decidió seguir excavando hasta encontrar la verdad.

El puesto de mando es una fortalesa, edificios con tres piso. Actua como el centro de operaciones para los soldados en el extranjero, así como el centro de comunicaciones en el que se reunió información de inteligencia sobre amenazas de vampiros. De día o de noche, el edificio siempre esta activido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de monitores y otros dispositivos electrónicos que se filtraba una variedad de información a las decenas de agentes y oficiales en el edificio. Ella vio a uno de los monitores tenían una imagen de satélite de una ciudad rusa, y un oficial estaba dirigiendo a un equipo mientras buscaban cada casa. Otra pantalla tenía una colección de informes de homicidios en la exhibición, algunos de ellos extremadamente horrible, y un equipo de analistas estaba clasificando a través de ellos.

Valerie navegó cuidadosamente su camino junto a ellos al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del coronel Parker. Se detuvo en la puerta y se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. El coronel no era conocido por su paciencia. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella llamó a la puerta.

"-Adelante- Llamé al coronel desde dentro. Valerie entró y saludó.

La oficina de Parker fue modesta para un hombre de su posición. La habitación era sencilla, con sólo un archivador a un lado, un reloj, una sola ventana y un escritorio. A través de la ventana Valerie podía ver el sol comenzando a ponerse. La oficina podría haber pertenecido a nadie y Valerie adivino que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

-Descanse cabo. ¿Qué puede hacer por usted?- El coronel estaba pasando por algunos informes de misión y sólo salvó Valerie simple vista cuando entró.

-Bueno, señor, se trata de Seras ...- Esto captó el interés de Parker, y apartó la vista de los informes.

-Sí, yo estaba leyendo su expediente de cuenta, una solicitud para obtener más información sobre el cabo Victoria- Valerie se dio cuenta de que los informes sobre el escritorio de Parker eran las misiones de The Wild Geese. -Tendrá que ser más específica-

Valerie no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema. ¿Parker se molestaria de que había estado excavando en el pasado Seras? ¿Se quedará impresionado por su curiosidad? Ella decidió ir a por el método directo.

-¿Por qué no se nos dijo que Seras ya era miembro de Hellsing seis meses antes del ataque nazi?- Valerie había planeado decir seis meses antes de que ella se había unido, pero el ataque nazi parecía más importante. Fue entonces cuando todo había cambiado, para Gran Bretaña, Valerie y Hellsing.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La ignorancia de Parker era genuina.

**_"Él no lo sabe!"_**

Así que Valerie le habló de cómo había estado investigando el pasado Seras. Ella describió el incidente de Cheddar Village que Hastings le había hablado y posterior contratación de Seras y cómo todo había sucedido hace un año. Para cuando terminó, Valerie se dio cuenta de que todo el toque de desinterés se había desvanecido de Parker.

El coronel apretó un botón del intercomunicador en su escritorio. -Tráeme Walker- gruñó.

Unos momentos más tarde llegó la respuesta de Mac. -Um, sí señor? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar, señor?-

-Dame todo lo que puedes encontrar en la lista del ejército Hellsing desde hace un año!- Valerie saltó cuando el coronel prácticamente gritó en el.

**_"Supongo que él odia ser dejado en la oscuridad tanto como yo"_**

-Um, señor ...- Mac sonaba nervioso. -La mayoría de los registros fueron destruidos durante el ataque de hace seis meses.-

-¡No me importa!- Parker parecía estar cada vez más enojado progresivamente. -Sólo tienes que encontrar todo lo que puedas y traerlo a mi oficina, ahora!-

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio absoluto. Parker se sentó en su escritorio y Valerie melancólica se puso firme sin atreverse a hacer un sonido. La tensión en el aire era palpable. Para bien o para mal, se había tropezado con un gran secreto. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Mac irrumpió en la habitación con una sola hoja de papel.

-Señor, esto es todo lo que pude encontrar señor- Mac miró agotado, sino que sin duda había sido una carrea en todo el edificio para llegar lo más rápido posible -Son las partes bajas del ataque de San Valentín-

Valerie recordaba haber oído sobre el ataque de San Valentín. Un par de vampiros, Los Hermanos de San Valentín, habían irrumpido en la mansión Hellsing con un ejército de demonios y sacrificando casi todos los soldados. Había sido una advertencia para el nuevo ejército, para recordarles que estar siempre en guardia.

-¿Qué dice?-

-De los 96 miembros de la Hellsing, 84 fueron asesinados.-Mac continuo -De los 10 sobrevivientes, 8 no estaban en el momento del ataque-

-¿Aparece Seras Victoria en la lista?- Parker interrumpido.

-Um, no, señor- Mac continuó la lectura: -El único otros dos son Sir Integra Hellsing y su mayordomo, Walter C. Dornez.- Mac levantó la vista del papel. -Él es el que escribió esto-

No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada, y que todavía plantea más preguntas...

**_"Si Seras había sido miembro de Hellsing en el momento del ataque, ¿por qué no se la menciona en el informe?"_**

-Espera un segundo ...- Valerie volvió a Mac -de los 96 miembros, hubo 84 muertos y 10 supervivientes. ¿Qué pasó con los otros 2?-

Mac fue por arriba del papel y se encogió de hombros. ¿Pudo haber sido un error? ¿Cómo podían no han muerto ni ha sido sobrevivientes?

De repente Parker golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa, el envío de hojas de papel que vuelan por la habitación mientras se levantaba. La cara del coronel estaba rojo de ira, sus dientes rechinaban, y sus ojos brillaron. Parecía como si estuviera en la batalla, listo para arremeter contra un oponente. Tanto Valerie y Mac instintivamente dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Es porque ya estaban muertos!- escupió.

**_"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir que ya estan muerta?"_**

-Integra, mentiroso puta!- Parker estaba temblando de la rabia. -Alucard no era el único!-

**_"¿Quién es Alucard? ¿Qué demonios está hablando?"_**

Valerie nunca había visto el coronel Parker tan enojada antes. Se volvió para Mac que parecía tan preocupado como ella. El coronel finalmente logró recuperar cierta apariencia de control antes de hablar.

-Recluta a los hombres, estoy designando una nueva operación de nivel superior en Harborough. Partimos en una hora-

-Sí, señor!- Mac saludado, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mostrarlo -¿Quién estaremos tomando, señor?-

Parker miró directamente a Valerie. Sus ojos reflejaban su rabia apenas controlada. Ella todavía no tenía idea de lo que había hecho el coronel tan molesto.

-Todo el mundo-


	11. Chapter 11 Masacre

**Capítulo 11 Masacre**

Había sangre por todas partes. Cubría su uniforme, las manos, la cara y las armas. No era sólo la sangre de sus enemigos. Seras una mueca de docenas de cortes y heridas que había sufrido. Estaba cansada. Tan cansada. Ella luchó para sostener las armas que se habían sentido tan ligeras pocas horas antes. Podía sentir sus movimientos cadaves mas lentos. La lucha sin fin en este laberinto subterráneo había cobrado su precio.

Pero no había tiempo para descansar como otro vampiro y sus demonios doblaron la esquina, la intención de matar a los intrusos.

-Por favor, señor Integra!- Seras volvió a gritar como ella disparó los cañones masivos. -Soltar las restricciones!-

Sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos. Integra estaba tan exhausta como ella. Granos frescos de sudor corrían por su rostro y su demanda también estaba cubierto de sangre. Su pistola se había quedado sin munición hace mucho tiempo, y ella cortó los necrófagos uno por uno con una espada afilada.

El vampiro era la amenaza más grande, sin embargo, acudió a Seras. Esquivando la lluvia de balas, él estaba cerca de ella en segundos, golpeando sus armas cayendo al suelo. Los dos la derribaron bloqueándola, la lucha se libró en el suelo, ya que rodó por el suelo de piedra. Las dos criaturas sobrenaturales se vieron envueltos en una prueba de fuerza. El fracaso significaría la muerte. El vampiro se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre y su aliento fétido corriendo por el rostro de Seras. Su lengua se dividió dándole un siseo retiniano.

-Cuando le muestro su cadáver a los otros- susurró el vampiro -incluso Seriphus tendrá que reconocer mi potencial-

Seras no tenían idea de lo que el vampiro siseaba estaba hablando, pero como él no perdió el tiempo hablando, ella se las arregló para conseguir la mano superior e inmovilizarlo en el suelo. El vampiro rugió y se debatió, pero Seras no se detuvo. Ella se agarró a su brazo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Podía sentir los tendones de su hombro romperse como fibras de división. Pronto, la carne cedió y Seras arrancó limpiamente.

Como el vampiro gritó de dolor, la sangre brotaba de su herida, Seras se arrastró hasta donde sus armas habían caído al suelo. En un movimiento fluido que ella los recogió, se giró y disparó contra el vampiro herido. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como si estuviera poseído, como docenas de rondas atravesaron su cuerpo. Por último, a medida que crecía aún, Seras se detuvo y se permitió contraer al suelo, agotada.

Pronto ella se despertó por Sir Integra, que parecía igual de cansada. Pero a pesar del agotamiento nunca mostró nada menos inquebrantable determinación.

-Por favor, Sir Integra,- le rogó de nuevo. -Suelta las ataduras-

Con sus plenos poderes, Seras podía matar a todos los vampiros aquí con facilidad, tal como lo había hecho a los nazis. ¿Por qué no iba a dejarla Integra?

-No es necesario liberar sus restricciones para matar a esta escoria- Integra no dio más explicaciones antes de continuar.

Seras probablemente se habría enfadado si no estaba tan cansada. Dio un vistazo al cadáver acribillado a balazos del vampiro que silba.

**_"Podía beber su sangre. Recuperar parte de mi fuerza..."_**

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cuando uno bebia la sangre de los recién fallecidos, tomabas una parte de ellos a uno. Sus almas se mezclaron con el suyo propio. Es cierto que ella sería más poderosa y curaria sus heridas, pero ella no quería ninguna parte de estos monstruos en el interior de ella. se apartó del vampiro y siguió a su amo.

¿Cuántos vampiros habían matado? ¿Cuántos más había? Las horas pasadas se habían convertido en un borrón para Seras. Algunos de los vampiros y demonios llevaban armas, cuchillos y armas de fuego de crudo que parecían pertenecer a un museo. Los vampiros parecían desorganizados, negándose a trabajar juntos para que pudieran reclamar toda la gloria para la matanza. Su arrogancia hizo posible que Seras e integra pudieran abrirse paso más profundamente en la guarida hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta de madera masiva.

Los dos demonios que guardan la entrada fueron enviados rápidamente con dos golpes de la espada de Integra. Pero a medida que la pareja se acercó a la puerta Seras vaciló.

**_"Algo está mal ..."_**

Era una especie de instinto, una especie de la naturaleza oculta que le dijo que no entraran por esa puerta. Integra notó la duda de Seras.

-¿Qué ves?-

Seras cerró los ojos y se concentró. Utilizo su tercer ojo, al igual que Alucard le había enseñado, y con ella pudo ver a la habitación contigua. Era una cámara grande. La mayor que Seras había visto hasta ahora. Un solo bloque de piedra cubierto de sangre seca laico en el centro, cadenas colgaba desde el lado. Ella se estremeció mientras reflexionaba el destino del ex ocupante de la losa. Cambiando de tema, Seras siguió examinando la habitación.

**_"¡Es una trampa!"_**

Hubo varios vampiros y enjambres de demonios que se esconden en las sombras, esperando para atacar a Seras e Integra cuando entraran en la habitación. Parecía que este grupo había dejado de lado sus ambiciones individuales con el fin de derrotar a su enemigo común. En el momento en que la puerta de madera se abriera, ellos atacarían. Seras compartió lo que había aprendido con Integra.

-Esto no cambia nada- Integra se inmutó -Ahora que sabemos que están esperando por nosotros, podemos cogerlos por sorpresa-

-Pero Sir Inte- Seras fue detenido por una sola mirada gélida de su amo.

-... Sí, señora...-

Seras consideró la situación. Si hubieran entrado en la trampa, entonces habrían sido sacrificados. Aunque, como Integra había dicho que tenía el factor sorpresa. Pero Seras estaba tan débil. Si hubiera luchado con estos vampiros cuando entraron por primera vez las catacumbas entonces no sería un problema. Pero ahora...

**_"¡No!, Yo puedo hacer esto"_**

Seras levanto sus ametralladoras masivas y les dispararon _a _travésde la puerta de madera. Muchos de los vampiros confiados murieron inmediatamente como las balas de plata con núcleo traspasaron sus corazones. Decenas de vampiros fueron abatidos por una lluvia de balas, como Seras disparaba dentro de la cámara.

Fue un caos completo. Los vampiros no habían previsto este tipo de ataque y cualquier apariencia de organización a la que tenian fue destruida. Algunos corrieron detrás de la cubierta, por temor a otra descarga, otros trataron de reunir a sus minions no-muertos y muchos de ellos yacían en el suelo muerto o moribundo, mientras sus secuaces tropezaban con uno al otro en un débil intento de ataque. Seras miró como Integra cargó en una horda de vampiros. Entonces, de repente, un grupo de vampiros que habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para escapar de la lesiónes se abalanzaron sobre ella desde las sombras.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y antes que Seras pudiera reaccionar se encontraban sobre ella. Los vampiros desgarraron como sus bestias salvajes. Ella gritó y luchó como sus garras desgarraron su piel, derramando su sangre por el suelo. El frenético ataque fue tan intenso que Seras ni siquiera podía defenderse. Ella disparó sus cañones a ciegas en un intento desesperado por alejar a sus atacantes, pero sólo le tomo un momento de respiro antes de que los vampiros tomaran las armas de las manos y les arrancaron en pedazos.

Seras lucharon para ponerse de pie, pero los vampiros volvieron a terminar con ella. pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella algo sucedió...

**_Poder_**_._

Seras podía sentir su fuerza de retorno. Más que eso, ella podía sentir sus poderes, siempre latente, rejuvenecimiento. Los vampiros lo sintieron yambien y vacilaron.

**_Tanto poder._**

Podía sentir su deformación corporal. Los cortes y las heridas sanaron, su fuerza y r03;r03;sus sentidos se sentían mejorado más allá de la de cualquier vampiro normal, y su brazo...

Los vampiros vieron con horror como la carne en el brazo izquierdo de Seras se funde y revelar un brazo hecha de sombras puras. Su transformación incluso parecía hacer reflexionar a los necrófagos descerebrados.

Las restricciones se habían levantado, y después de tanto tiempo, Seras estaba en el apogeo de su poder, una vez más. Ella se echó a reír.

**_"Se me había olvidado lo bueno que sentía esto"._**

Su risa creció y parecía un puente en el borde de la locura. No podía evitarlo. Este sentimiento era eufórico!. Seras había pasado tanto tiempo en preocuparse por alimentar y evitando el sol, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Estos vampiros... no ... estos mosquitos no podían aspirar a estar en contra de ella.

Su ataque fue repentino y sin piedad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los demonios restantes parecían a punto de estallar como Seras los hiso trizas. Disfruto el temor de los vampiros cuando se volvieron a correr. Incluso dejó que ellos se acercan a la puerta antes de que ella se acercara con su sombra, y arrancó el corazón.

Uno de los vampiros intentaron atacar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo desesperado como Seras los cortó. Ella sin esfuerzo cortó el brazo, luego el otro. Se tomó su tiempo mientras se desmembró al vampiro pieza a pieza hasta que finalmente le concede la merced de la muerte.

**_"Esto es divertido!"_**

Cuando Seras había combatido a los nazis, que había sido impulsado por el dolor y la rabia por la muerte de sus amigos. Pero ahora ella disfrutaba en la masacre. Ella disfrutó especialmente dejar la presa pensar que estaban a salvo, dándoles un pequeño rayo de esperanza cuando se acercaron a la salida, o se escondió en las sombras antes de que ella apareciera y los matará.

También hubo algunos que estaban demasiado heridos para luchar. Ellos trataron desesperadamente de arrastrarse lejos de Seras o fingieron estar muertos. De cualquier manera, casualmente caminaba hasta ellos, y poco a poco inclinarse a sus caras antes de arrancar su corazón. Las últimas cosas que iban a ver eran fríos ojos rojos despiadados de Seras.

Se lo merecían también. Había incontables vampiros en este cuarto, los hombres y mujeres cuyas vidas habían sido despojado cruelmente por los vampiros. Honestamente, sin embargo, Seras no le importaba eso ahora. Ella estaba matando porque puede y porque era divertido.

Demasiado pronto, la danza de la muerte. Seras había matado a la mayoría de los vampiros. Sólo había una a la izquierda, una mujer vampiro escondido en la esquina.

-Por favor ... no- suplicó la mujer como Seras se acercó lentamente. El rostro de pesadilla del vampiro era ahora una máscara de terror.

-Por favor ... no- se burló Seras, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Algo hizo que la mujer parecía extrañamente humana como se acurrucó en un rincón.

**_"Es el miedo. Una cosa tan humana"_**

Seras cogió a la mujer por el cuello y la mantuvo por encima del suelo. La sonrisa en su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa demente al contemplar la mejor manera de saborear esta matanza final.

**_"Voy a empezar con los brazos"_**

Ella utilizó su sombra para cortar la carne de la mujer como la mantequilla. Los dedos de los pies se fueron al lado, y luego los pies. El sonido de los huesos de última hora se mezclaban con sus gritos de dolor, era música para Seras. Tendones de los músculos y la carne se cayó al suelo a sus pies. Quedó cautivada por la visión de la sangre de la mujer que fluye por su cuerpo roto. Era como un juego. ¿Cuánto dolor Seras podía infligir antes que muriera este vampiro excusa patética?


	12. Chapter 12 La Mano de la Muerte

**Capítulo 12 La Mano de la Muerte**

**_"Me estoy muriendo ..."_**

Esa realidad fría hirió a Darius más que toda la plata del mundo. La muerte y el miedo a la muerte fueron los conceptos que había olvidado hace décadas. Él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que cuando muriera no habría un paraíso que lo esperaba. Se sentía como si una gran mano estaba tratando de llegar a su alma y tiroñaba hacia abajo para quemarlo en las fosas del fuego del infierno por la eternidad.

**_"Todo por culpa de esa chica Hellsing ..."_**

¿Quién era ella? Un vampiro que caza a su propia gente? El prisionero no había mencionado nada sobre el uso de un vampiro en Hellsing. Darius la había subestimado y por su arrogancia ella había arrancado su brazo y le disparó con balas de plata.

**_ "Esa chica desgraciada..."_**

Darius trató de gruñir, pero todo lo que salió de su malformación, la garganta acribillado a balazos fue un gorgoteo débil. El dolor era insoportable. La plata presentada por todo su cuerpo ardía como ácido. Uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado y sus miembros estaban unidos por los tendones más delgados de carne. Él vio como irremediablemente la preciosa sangre brotaba donde su brazo había estdo. Esa mujer vampiro no puede haber atravesado el corazón, pero todo lo que quería decir era que no iba a morir rápidamente.

**_"Me estoy muriendo..."_**

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Horas? Minutos? Segundos? La mano de la muerte se acercaba. Darius ya podía sentir su mente oscureciendo y sus miembros cada vez más pesados. No podía contar con los otros Maestros en busca de ayuda. En las catacumbas los débiles y rotos fueron abandonados.

**_"Sangre. Necesito sangre..."_**

Era miedo lo que lo conducía. El miedo desgarrador de su propia mortalidad le permitió encontrar la voluntad para moverse. Darío logró forzar su forma rota de pie. Para poner un pie delante del otro. El suelo estaba empapado en sangre, pero era todo suyo. Necesitaba sangre humana. Sangre _Virgen_.

_Newt ..._

¿Podría la chica humana seguir viva? No. Había pasado casi un día desde que Darío la había sellado dentro con los necrófagos. Pero su cuerpo... la bolsa carnosa de sangre aún podría estar intacta. Con esperanza renovada, Darius fue cojeando hacia la habitación oculta.

No estaba lejos de él, pero cada paso sacudiendo su cuerpo dolorido. Un viaje que tomaba no más de un minuto se sintió como una eternidad. Las manchas de sangre adornaban la pared que utilizaba para sostenerse en pie. Por último, como Darío logró arrastrase hacia el pasadizo secreto que conducía a la habitación, con la mandíbula rota contorsionó en una parodia de una sonrisa. Había esperanza.

Él débilmente trazó la pared con el brazo restante; sus dedos rotos casi pierden el interruptor oculto. Darius hizo una mueca mientras forzaba su peso hacia abajo para activar el mecanismo. Podía oír piedras retumbantes y engranajes de giro como la pared retrocedió para revelar su habitación oculta. Darius casi colapsó mientras entraba en el cuarto oscuro. Incluso mientras luchaba en el borde de la muerte, la oscuridad podía mantener secretos para él, y él vio la habitación claramente a través de su único ojo.

**_"Los ghouls..."_**

Ha habido docenas de _ghouls_ aquí cuando Newt había sido sellada aquí. Todos los niños desde antes de que Darius se había convertido en un Maestro. Nunca entendió por qué Seriphus secuestraba a los niños. Esos, los humanos débiles de voluntad débil nunca duraban. Incluso como no-muertos, Seriphus los quería oculto a su vista, encerrados en esta habitación más allá de las miradas indiscretas.

Ahora, sin embargo, muchos de los niños estaban realmente muertos. Sus cuerpos en descomposición yacían derrumbados en el suelo como si su no-vida se había terminado abruptamente y sin aviso. Sólo ocho de los necrófagos permanecieron, aún sin rumbo vagando por el cuarto. Darius observó cómo uno de esos demonios se detuvo de repente, cayó al suelo y murió.

**_"¿Qué? ..."_**

Darius se dio cuenta de que estos demonios estaban siendo llamados a la muerte como los vampiros que ellos habían convertidos fueron asesinados. Tenía que ser ese vampiro Hellsing los asesino, muchos de los maestros por sí misma? Es cierto que ella había sido poderosa... pero para lograr esto...

Dos vampiros más cayeron al suelo.

El tiempo era corto. Darius vio el cadáver de Newt tumbado boca abajo en la esquina de la habitación. Está en buen estado! No habría más que suficiente de sangre que le quedaba por regenerar su cuerpo. Se sintio demasiado excitado y trató de correr a su cuerpo. En su prisa, se le rompió los huesos destrozados en su pierna derecha debajo de su propio peso.

Un grito de dolor se le escapó cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo acasos metros de la chica. Una vez más, podía sentir la mano invisible acercándose en torno a él.

**_"No cuando estoy tan cerca!"_**

Él utilizó su única arma para arrastrarse más cerca de la chica. Poco a poco, se las arregló para alcanzar y agarrar su pierna atrayéndola hacia él.

De repente, Darius sintió un dolor agudo y cegador en la mano. Obligó a su cabeza y vio que un hueso roto, afilado como un cuchillo, atravesando a través de él. Newt estaba delante de él, la mano en el arma improvisada.

-¿Cómo?- Fue todo lo que Darius pudo expresar. Sonaba más como un revoltijo de sonidos a través de su garganta desgarrada. Si Newt entiende, entonces no dio muestras de ello.

-Darius ...- Newt parecía medio vivo. Estaba pálido y cubierta de arañazos. Parecía que ella estaba de pie sóla por una gran fuerza de voluntad. Sus ojos cansados r03;r03;se abrieron de pronto con comprensión cayó en la cuenta. Ella no pudo haber sabido lo que le pasó a Darío, pero era claro para ambos que ahora estaba a su merced.

-Tú necesitas mi sangre para sobrevivir- Afirmó con total naturalidad. La niña es rápida. Darius podía ver por qué Seriphus había tomado el gusto a ella. Se tomó un momento para contemplar algo, y luego continuó hablando en el mismo tono inexpresivo -Yo estaría feliz de darle un poco de ... por un precio-

¿Newt está jugando? ¿Qué podría esa chica desear de Darius? Lo único que quería darle a ella en este momento era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¿Qué?- Una vez más, la palabra era apenas comprensible que sale de la boca de Darío. No estaba seguro de si Newt en realidad podría decirle lo que había dicho, o simplemente asume él.

-Quiero que supliques.- Sus labios rotos separaron en una sonrisa débil. -Quiero que me llames maestro ...-

**_"¡Vete al infierno bolsa de carne miserable!"_**

Pero al sentir la mano de la muerte lo abarca aún más, Darío tuvo que reconsiderarlo. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, esta chica era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Su orgullo había permitido que la chica vampiro arrancara su brazo; él no dejaría que el orgullo sea su caída de nuevo. Además, tan pronto como él sane, él rompería la cabeza de Newt y drenara hasta la última gota de su cuerpo. Sin misericordia, Darius finalmente escupió las palabras que Newt quería oír.

-Por favor ...-

**_"Ella tendrá que pagar un alto precio por esto!"_**

-... Maestro ...-

Newt se echó a reír. Sonaba tan inocente y puro que viene de los doce años de edad, niña, pero Darius sabía que la risa era a su dolor. Ella se burlaba de él, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Se tumbó en el suelo, su vida se mide en segundos y la chica seguía riendo. Darius se convirtió cegado por la rabia. Él quiso el brazo de Newt para moverlo para que pudiera rasgarlo, pero permaneció inmóvil. Cada gramo de energía que le quedaba se había ido.

Finalmente se detuvo. La risa parecía haber agotado su aún más, pero a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaba únicamente una sensación de triunfo. Hasta ahora, la chica había sonado sin emoción, como si estuviera en shock. Pero como ella se arrodilló y le susurró al oído, su voz estaba mezclada con un siniestro placer...

-NO-

Darius sólo podía mirar con ira como Newt volvió para irse. Iba a dejarlo aquí para que muera, al igual que Darius la había dejado hace mucho tiempo. Pero mientras el cuerpo destrozado de Darío no puede obedecer a su mente, había otros que lo haría. Él extendió la mano con su conciencia a los pocos ghouls que quedan en la habitación. Sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos cuando se adentró en sus almas atormentadas.

Poco a poco, Darius cortó las conexiones de cada ghoul tenía a sus amos de vampiro y se unió a sus esencias con los suyos. Era fácil, ya que los vampiros siempre habían olvidado de estos demonios. Pronto llegaron a ser unidos a él, sus cuerpos que actúan como extensiones de su propio.

Darius habría fruncido el ceño si pudiera. Estos ghouls tamaño infantil eran débiles y decrépitos después de décadas de descomposición. En verdad, eran tan inútiles como lo habían sido en la vida. Sin embargo, los huesos de sus manos se habían reducido a los picos afilados, los dientes podrían desgarrar la carne y todavía podían moverse, algo que Darío no podía. Ellos promulgar su venganza sobre Newt, y traer su sangre con él.

Newt era completamente ajeno a los demonios mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida. Ellos salieron de las sombras acercándose detrás de ella, completamente en silencio. Todo lo que necesitaban era un bocado o una huelga y luego lo desgarrarían miembro por miembro. Darius miró a través de su mira puesta únicamente en la anticipación como uno de los necrófagos alcanzados por Newt. La chica estaba indefensa y débil. Ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Pero así como la garra del ghoul como la mano se quedó a centímetros de Newt se detuvo. Darius sintió una conciencia mucho más poderosa que la suya tomando el control de los necrófagos.

**_Seriphus_**_ ..._

¿Por qué Seriphus detiene a los ghoul? ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarlo? Darius sólo podía mirar con horror como Newt alcanzó la salida y comenzó a buscar el interruptor para bloquear la entrada

**_"¿Por qué, Seriphus?"_**

Para su sorpresa, la voz de su amo le llenó la mente, en el fondo, frío y calculador.

**_-Has fallado, Darius. No voy a permitir que usted tome a esa chica de mí simplemente para salvar su patética vida-_**

Las paredes comenzaron a hacer ruido y agitar de nuevo ya que llegó a su fin. Newt había encontrado el interruptor. Ella dio a Darius una última sonrisa amarga como las paredes se cerraron en portazos, sellándolo Ahora los demonios volvieron, impulsado por su nuevo amo, a la fiesta de Darius.

**_"La muerte es la única recompensa que se merece."_**

Darius se enfrentó a la muerte en silencio. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo como los necrófagos arrastrando los pies hacia su forma. Encontró una especie de serenidad al aceptar lo inevitable. En su mente, sólo había una cosa que podía pensar.

**_"¿Qué quiere Seriphus con esa chica?"_**

Por el momento los demonios le llegaron, Darius ya estaba muerto.


	13. Chapter 13 Preparaciones

**Capítulo 13 Preparaciones**

-Y vamos a enviar a todos y cada uno de esos hijos de puta de nuevo a la fosas del infierno!-

-Hoorah!-

Los aplausos de su equipo se hicieron eco en su pequeña tienda. Su jefe de pelotón, el sargento Crosby había mantenido a ellos encerrados aquí durante lo que parecieron siglos, para escuchar una conferencia que de alguna manera no parece proporcionar realmente información.

Era difícil decir cuántos años tenía Crosby. El sargento se mostró muy fuerte y joven, excepto por su pelo canoso. Desde luego, no se comportó como un veterano experimentado, siempre fanfarroneando sobre sus logros como si estuviera hablando con un grupo de nuevos reclutas.

Mackenzie contuvo un gruñido de fastidio. Crosby fue una marinero demasiado entusiasta que sólo sabía cómo disparar y seguir órdenes. Táctica, estrategia y la improvisación siempre se quedaron para Mac. El resto del escuadrón 4, Los legionarios, lo sabía también.

**_"No es que eso me ayuda en el final."_**

Al hacer referencia a la incompetencia de Crosby, Mac había matado a su propia carrera militar. Él era tan valioso para Crosby que el líder del escuadrón se aseguró de Mac se quede como privado y siempre trabajando para él. Fue apenas el destino que Mac había imaginado cuando se había unido a los militares hace apenas tres años.

-Vamos a mostrar a esos vampiros lo que sucede cuando se meten con Hellsing!- Crosby hinchó el pecho. Probablemente estaba tratando de buscar intimidar o inspiración, pero Mac pensó que sólo parecía una tontería. -¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Señor- Adam dio un paso adelante -¿Qué es tan especial acerca de esas luces que hemos establecido a fuera?-

-Yo uh ..." Crosby dudo -luces?- No esperaba realmente contestar cualquier pregunta. Mac supuso el líder del escuadrón había pasado la última hora dar con esa inspiración-e inútil-informativa.

-Esas luces son parte de nuestro nuevo arsenal anti-vampiros- Mac respondio -Ellos usan luces ultravioletas enfocadas a imitar el efecto del sol-

Su jefe de escuadra enrojeció de vergüenza. Mac lo a expuesto una vez su ineptitud.

-Uh, Walker privado!- Tartamudeó Crosby. -Vaya a ver con el Coronel y asegúrese de que ... de que todo marche bien-

-Sí, señor!- Mac saludó y salió de la tienda con impaciencia.

**_"¿Cómo Crosby ingreso en Hellsing? Demonios, ¿cómo pudo incluso llegar a ser un sargento?"_**

Mac no se dirigió a la tienda de mando del Coronel, él sólo vagó por el campamento que se había instalado en la entrada de la guarida del vampiro. Si algo cambiaba él sería uno de los primeros en que Parker llamaba sucesivamente. Al igual que Crosby, Parker encontró talentos de Mac invaluable, aunque ninguno de ellos mostró.

**_"Agradecimiento está sobrevalorado. Es lo suficientemente bueno para saber que estoy haciendo la diferencia y salvar vidas"_**

Él no se había unido al ejército en una búsqueda de la gloria personal. Mac había sobresaltado en la escuela, donde se graduó primero en su clase. Huérfano desde muy joven, no tenía vínculos con el hogar, o alguien lo detuviera. Mac podría haber hecho nada, pero en cambio se unió a las fuerzas armadas.

Algunos podrían haber cuestionado su elección de carrera, sino para Mac era un pan comido. Él nunca se arrepintió de ello tampoco. Ser parte del ejército le hizo sentir como si fuera parte de algo más grande, como si estuviera haciendo una diferencia. Alguien en Hellsing debe haber reconocido su valor y lo trasladaron y por ello Mac fue a salvar vidas sobre una base regular.

Sin embargo, parecía que Adam y James, los otros dos miembros de su equipo, fueron los únicos que aún reconocían Mac. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de gritarle al sobre cualificados privado.

Mac sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos cínicos. Siguió vagando por el campamento, viendo cómo se emplazamientos de arma puesta a punto y escuadrones preparados para entrar en la guarida de los vampiros. Coronel Parker no había sido capaz de llevar a todos de Hellsing aquí, pero definitivamente había llevado a todo el que podía tener en sus manos inmediatamente. No eran los únicos aquí tampoco. Ellos habían encontrado un coche abandonado, registrado a Hellsing, estacionado frente a la entrada. Lo extraño era, después de inspeccionar el vehículo Parker lo destruyó antes que nadie podría conseguir una buena mirada en ello.

**_"Algo está pasando ..."_**

Mac se sacudió de sus divagaciones sin sentido. Coronel Parker lo comunicaría a todos para que sepan lo que sucedía cuando era el momento adecuado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había visto a otro vagando cerca de la tienda de la otra escuadra. Escuadrón 13, los gansos salvajes.

**_"Escudron Valerie y Seras"_**

Mac se encogió al recordar el interrogatorio de Valerie. Había estado a punto de llegar a las manos de averiguar si se estaba escondiendo algo. ¿Por qué el médico había estado tan interesado en donde Seras había ido?

**_"Supongo que si Sir Integra llamó a alguien de Los Legionarios, me gustaría saber por que"_**

Seras no parece ser el tipo para ser albergar cualquier tipo de secreto. Es cierto que era una persona introvertida, prefiriendo permanecer en el interior del cuartel en vez de chatear con otros soldados, pero era amable. Mac se dio cuenta de que ella era probablemente el único oficial superior que lo trató con ningún tipo de respeto. ¿Qué le dijo el coronel Parker decir cuando dijo que ya estaba muerta?

**_"Probablemente he oído mal"_**

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo profundamente la esperanza de que todo esto era un malentendido. Seras nunca causó ningún problema y ayudó a mucha gente, pero Parker estaba actuando como si hubiera matado a su propia madre.

-Me siento responsable, ¿sabes?-

Mac hizo una pausa. Valerie estaba hablando con alguien dentro de la tienda. Por una vez su voz no se llena de ira, pero en su lugar sonaba un poco abatido. Mac sabía que no debería estar escuchando, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Silenciosamente se acerco más, en un intento de escuchar más.

-No vayas a culparse a ti mismo, doctor- Esa voz profunda y ronca sólo podía ser el cabo Hayes o Brock ya que su equipo lo llama asi -No es algo que ubieras previsto venir-

-Ya lo sé!- La voz de Valerie fue una vez más el discurso intimidatorio que Mac estaba acostumbrado. -Es sólo que ... estamos aquí por algo que yo dije. Cuando hablé con Parker que sonaba como si estuviera listo para matar a Seras y yo todavía no entiendo por qué-

Se produjo una pausa. Mac se inclinó más cerca.

-Todo tiene que ver con su pasado- Valerie finalmente continuó hablando. -¿Cómo se enteró de que estaba en la policía de Cheddar?-

Era una buena pregunta. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Mac había hecho su propia investigación. En los archivos de Seras decia claramente que había sido reclutado de una fuerza de policía, pero nunca había especificado de dónde.

-Lo he oído en alguna parte, supongo-

Mac deseó poder participar en la conversación y comunicar a Brock por los detalles, pero Valerie parecía satisfecho con la respuesta del corporal.

-Sólo espero que nadie se muera porque hemos venido aquí-

Mac aprovechó súbita risa de Brock.

-Viene con el trabajo, doctor. Sólo estamos matando el tiempo hasta el momento en que nos mate. El lado muribuneando no es tan malo. Nosotros estamos haciendo la misión de Dios, ¿recuerdas? Dice aquí en el uniforme. Muerte acaba significa que tenemos un boleto expreso al cielo-

La declaración de Bleak sonaba como Valerie estaba convencida.

-Ya, supongo que tienes razón. Usted sabe, yo no te he visto como el tipo religioso. Piensas en la otra vida a menudo?-

Por un momento, Mac no reconoció la voz de Brock. El hombretón era normalmente jovial con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora no había una pizca de humor en su voz.

-No pasa un día que yo lo piense, doctor. No pasa un día-

Algo en la forma Brock habló envió escalofríos por la espalda de Mackenzie.


	14. Chapter 14 La culpa

Capítulo 14 La culpa

Algo estaba mal.

Fue esta sensación molesta en el interior de Seras, como si hubiera algo importante que había olvidado. Hizo una pausa y tomó un momento para contemplar.

**_"Todos los demonios están muertos ... casi todos los vampiros ... ¿Qué me estoy olvidando?"_**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos molestos de un vampiro mutilado a sus pies. En un movimiento fluido Seras le cortó por la mitad para detener el ruido. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió. Esa mujer había sido el último vampiro a la izquierda y Seras había estado experimentando con diferentes tipos de tortura. Era como el arte, por lo que muchos nuevos métodos para descubrir y el único límite era la creatividad de seras

Ella irritada recorrió la estancia con la esperanza de encontrar a otra víctima. No hubo tal suerte. Cada persona en la habitación ya estaba muerta, excepto Seras.

**_"Bueno, yo también estoy muerta, ahora que lo pienso en ello"_**

Ella sonrió ante su propia broma. Una lástima que no había alguien aquí que pudiera contárselo. Otra vez esa sensación molesta regresó. No fue sino hasta Seras cogió el olor de la sangre virgen que ella recordaba.

**_"Integra!"_**

Pensamientos de la tortura y la sed de sangre rápidamente se desvaneció para ser sustituido por la compasión y la preocupación por su amo. Por otra parte, los recuerdos de dónde estaba y qué estaba aquí devuelta. Era como si Seras había quedado atrapada en un sueño de la masacre y sólo ahora volviendo a la realidad. Ella miró a su alrededor, sorprendida por la carnicería que había trabajado, y por fin vio el cuerpo inerte de Integra en el suelo.

Seras rápidamente corrió al lado de su amo. Integra yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, un charco de su propia sangre formando a su alrededor.

-Integra-

No hubo respuesta. La sangre continuaba saliendo de una herida en el pecho de Integra. Seras queridas brazo sombrío para asumir su forma humana una vez más para que pudiera tratar de detener el flujo de sangre. Pero incluso mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la herida, ella sabía que era inútil. Integra estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

¿Cómo había Integra ha lesionado? No hubo demonios o vampiros cerca de ella, y la lesión no se veía como si hubiera sido cometido por garras o dientes. Seras se estremeció al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

**_"Oh Dios"_**

No podía ser. Seras excavó cuidadosamente su mano en la herida, temiendo lo que podría revelar.

**_"Oh Dios, por favor no! Oh Dios."_**

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando ella sacó una bala con núcleo de plata de Integra. Se quemó en su mano, pero con sus restricciones en libertad, ni siquiera la plata bendita verdad podía hacerle daño. Lo que su daño era infinitamente más que eso significaba que había sido responsable de la lesión de Integra.

Seras poner las piezas juntas en su mente. A medida que el grupo de vampiros le había abrumado, Integra fue a salvarla. En cambio, ella le habían disparado cuando Seras disparó salvajemente sus armas. Integra estaba muriendo a causa de Seras.

Ella luchó contra una oleada de pánico. Ella recordó el día que la mansión Hellsing fue ataque, cuando Pip murió intentando salvarla. Ella lo había mantenido sin remedio en sus brazos como su vida se escapaba. Ahora mismo sucedía con Integra.

**_"Yo no voy a dejarla morir así!"_**

Podría haber suministros médicos en el coche!. Sin pensarlo dos veces Seras con cautela recogió a Integra y echó a correr hacia la salida. Toda esta guarida subterránea tenía el mismo aspecto; con sinuosas corredores que podrían llevarla a diferentes caminos. Seras no tenían el lujo de saber dónde podría conducirla. En cambio, se limitó a seguir el rastro cadáver postrado dada por sus batallas anteriores.

Seras vio un borrón mientras se precipitó a través de estos puntos de referencia macabros a una velocidad inhumana. A pesar de toda la distancia que cubria, la vida de Integra se sigue desvaneciendo. Ella finalmente consiguió llegar al túnel que conduce a la superficie. La pendiente rocosa era lo único que mantenía a Seras serca de la superficie.

Subió con cuidado por las piedras y la tierra hacia la salida. Finalmente, pudo ver la luz al final del túnel.

**_"La luz?"_**

Eso no estaba bien. Secuencias de la luz fluía en el túnel de la superficie. Más fuerte que el sol, sin embargo, no debe ser mañana por unas cuantas horas. Seras podía sentir debilitar el pulso de Integra. No había tiempo para dudar. Extraña luz o no, Seras saltó fuera del túnel.

Ella fue atacada inmediatamente por una cacofonía de ruidos. Oyó seguridades de armas se desbloquearon, el zumbido de los helicópteros y los gritos de los hombres de la alarma a su llegada. Lo único que podía confiar era en el sonido. Seras sentía como si el mismo sol se paró frente a ella, incluso con sus poderes vampíricos completos tuvo que apartar la mirada. La luz era mucho más que un irritante, y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que un vampiro menor se retorcía de dolor en este momento.

-¡Alto el fuego!- Una voz resonó desde el caos.

Coronel Parker salió de la luz, flanqueado por dos soldados, armados entrenados sobre Seras. Cuando los soldados reconocieron un compañero de Hellsing soldado, se relajaron. Uno de los hombres habló por la radio y las luces se apagaron.

El claro en el cañón se había transformado en un campamento militar. Debía de haber por lo menos una docena de escuadrones allí. Algunos fueron Desembalaje del equipo, la creación de un perímetro o comprometidos en alguna otra tarea militar mientras que unos pocos se detuvieron a observar la actividad en la entrada del túnel. Dos helicópteros se desembarcaron así, descargando soldados y equipos adicionales. Había incluso un tanque; Seras ni siquiera sabía que Hellsing tenía uno. Esta fue, sin duda, la operación militar más grande que había visto nunca.

Las únicas personas que parecían notar su llegada fueron el coronel y sus escoltas. Era raro que Parker estuviera en el campo, sobre todo cerca de una guarida de vampiros activo. Era casi como si hubiera estado esperando sólo por Seras.

Ella recordó evitar los ojos del coronel. Formulario tenía ningún significado para un verdadero vampiro y mientras su cuerpo se parecía a la de un ser humano, no podía hacer nada en sus ojos que eran orbes de sangre. Una mirada a ellos y su verdadera naturaleza sería rebelada.

-Cabo Victoria- el uniforme del coronel parecía nuevo y estaba impecable, mientras que Seras estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad -Pensé que podría…-

-Integra esta herida!- Parker parecía molesto por la interrupción, pero cuando vio a Integra en brazos de Seras 'inmediatamente comprendió la urgencia de la situación.

-¡Necesitamos un médico aquí ahora! -gritó por la radio -Dime qué diablos pasó?-

Seras vacilo. ¿Qué iba a decirle al coronel? Ella considero mentirle, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna explicación que pudiera darle que lo satisfacerla. ¿Cómo podía explicarle saliendo de una guarida de vampiros, su uniforme empapado de sangre, llevando Integra Hellsing?

-Yo ... no puedo señor ...-

-Por supuesto que no puedes- No parecía sorprendido. La expresión en el rostro de Parker fue de decepción, como si hubiera esperado Parker lo peor y conseguido mucho, pero Seras creyó ver algo más en ellos. Fue despreciado?

**_"Exactamente que está haciendo Hellsing aquí?"_**

Integra habría sabido qué hacer. Ella habría sabido qué decir, pero Integra fue acuñado en los brazos de Seras tan indefensa como un niño recién nacido.

En ese momento, el médico llegó.

-Señor, ¿qué está pasando ...- La voz de Valerie se desvaneció cuando vio a Seras. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio toda la sangre -Seras? Jesucristo, ¿estás bien?-

-Estoy bien!, Sir Integra necesita ayuda!-

Se sentía como si todo el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. ¿No podían ver cada segundo importaban? Ojos de Valerie sólo se abrieron más cuando vio a Sir Integra en brazos de Seras. Ella se enfrenta finalmente a cara con el infame líder de la Organización Hellsing, aunque no de una manera que ella había esperado.

**_"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_**Seras no dejó pasar la voz en su cabeza. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había leído los pensamientos de Valerie. Eso era nuevo. Desde Integra había sido herido, fue como si se están levantando las restricciones de los poderes de ella

Al instante la confusión de Valerie pasó y ella estaba de nuevo a ser el médico profesional. Ella instruyó a Seras para colocar a Integra en el suelo y comenzó a remendar la herida. Seras vio con una mezcla de miedo y temor como Valerie dio su evaluación.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. No sé si puedo salvarla...-

**_"No!"_**

Seras cayo de rodillas, ella se arrodilló sobre Integra, lágrimas inundaron en sus ojos. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Integra, no cuando tantos otros habían muerto. Peor aún, era la idea de que la muerte de Integra sería la causa de ella.

-Lo siento ... Lo siento mucho- Seras miraba con desesperación en el rostro de Integra. Esperando algún signo de vida, pero era como si su amo se había dormido.

**_"¿Qué diablos?"_** Otro pensamiento perdido de Valerie. Seras levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Valerie.

Ella estaba paralizada por los ojos de Seras. Ya no eran los inocentes ojos azules que Valerie había visto, pero ahora eran orbes de color carmesí de un vampiro. Seras ni siquiera les importaba. ¿Y qué si Valerie pudo ver sus ojos? ¿Y qué si ella vio las lágrimas de sangre? Lo único que importaba era Integra.

-Por favor, ayudarla- Seras suplicó.

Valerie se quedó inmóvil, su mente acelerada. Seras podía sentir su confusión y sus sospechas, pero Valerie era demasiado buena de un soldado a dejar que la distraigan de su trabaja. Ella regresó a la tarea en cuestión, se centró exclusivamente en salvar a Integra.

Sus hábiles manos evalúan rápidamente la lesión sin causar mayores daños. Hizo caso omiso de la sangre que se filtre en su uniforme y el ruido del campamento. Era como si Valerie estaban en otro mundo. Era sólo ella y el paciente.

-Se ve como una sola herida de bala en el pecho. Voy a Removerle lo mejor que pueda, pero no sé si lo logre-

Parker ni siquiera parecía estremecerse con la noticia. Su rostro permaneció tallado en una mueca mientras se alzaba sobre ellos tres. Seras se volvió más abrumada por la emoción. Realmente era su culpa. Realmente había sido por su culpa.

**_"Una sola bala de mi propia arma!"_**

Seras no podían tomar la culpa. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y sollozó en silencio.

-Todo esto es mi culpa ...-

El mundo parecía desaparecer y Seras sola con su dolor. Ella iba a perder a Integra, al igual que la forma en que había perdido Alucard, Walter, Pip, sus amigos en la policía, los ex soldados en Hellsing y ... y ...

**_"Mis padres ..."_**

De repente, ella fue traída a la realidad. Seras sintio algo de metal colocado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era el cañón de un revólver. Detrás de ella, oyó la voz del coronel Parker.

-Lo sé-

Y entonces él le disparó.


	15. Chapter 15 La ambición

**Capítulo 15 La ambición**

-¡Cobardes! Todos ustedes son más que débiles, llorones cobardes!-

Seriphus rompió un jarrón contra la pared. Fue una reliquia de un siglo de antigüedad, un trozo de su propia colección, pero en su ira que ni siquiera le importaba. En su cámara personal fueron los últimos de los Maestros, a poco más de una docena. Estas criaturas mortales de la noche se encogían de miedo bajo la ira de Seriphus. Esta chusma había sobrevivido el ataque de la chica vampiro no porque era de gran alcance, sino porque ella todo había evitado juntos.

**_"Esta banda de vampiros tiene ningún valor para mí"_**

Una vez, en los siglos pasados, un vampiro se había pronunciado sobre las tierras mortales con puño de hierro. Su leyenda había sido escrita con la sangre de miles de inocentes. Se dijo que su poder podía hacer la misma tierra temblar con su presencia, que él era invencible, indestructible e imparable.

**_"Los océanos de sangre. Dicen que la deriva a través de océanos de sangre."_**

Seriphus suspiró. Esa era su ambición. Los Maestros estaban destinados a ser los dueños de todo. Pero uno puede crecer perezoso en la inmortalidad. La muerte es tan fuerte motivación, tal efecto final que se acerca más a cada momento. Sin ella, Seriphus había vuelto complaciente.

Miró a la multitud patéticos reunidos en su habitación. Todos se encogieron en silencio mientras meditaba.

Se había dado cuenta de esto hace décadas, por supuesto. Parecía que no sólo transformando a un mortal en un vampiro no los convierte en verdaderos soldados de la oscuridad. Ellos desperdiciaron los regalos que les había dado por hartarse de sangre y consumiéndose bajo tierra como los animales. Es por eso que él había comenzado a tomar a los niños, para cultivar su fuerza desde una edad temprana.

-Los seres humanos, sin duda, entran en las catacumbas en cualquier momento- Habló en voz baja, sin embargo, su voz resonó en toda la habitación -Si desea redimirse entonces le sugiero que sacrifiquen a todos los que puedan-

-Pero sin embargo- El subordinado se congelaron en un gesto oculto de Sérifos. Cada Maestro fue atado a su voluntad. Se había convertido el primero de los Maestros, y que se había vuelto más y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente. Pero al final, todos se podían rastrear su linaje a él. Siempre existía el riesgo de que un vampiro creciera ambicioso y tratar de matar a Sérifos, beber su sangre con el fin de alcanzar el poder y la libertad, pero tal cosa no había ocurrido. Fue decepcionante en realidad. Todos ellos carecían de esa ambición y unidad, contenido simplemente siendo esclavos de voluntad de el

Él fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por los gemidos del subalterno, todavía congelado donde estaba. Seriphus consideró brevemente hacer un ejemplo de este hombre débil que se atrevería a cuestionar, pero este tipo de satisfacciones no podía ser indulgente.

**_"Todos ellos morirán de una forma u otra"_**

La verdad es que la vida de estos vampiros ya no le importaba a Sérifos. Había visto en la decepción, ya que habían ascendido a nada. Ellos no crecieron en el poder, o tratan de establecer cualquier mayor dominio, pero sólo discutían y peleaban entre sí.

Aun así, sus muertes podrían servir para comprarle tiempo para lograr su verdadero objetivo. En sus décadas pasadas esperando, no había habido más niños en las catacumbas entonces podría contar. Sin embargo, cada fracaso sólo añadió a su vergüenza y se encontró con que no podía ni siquiera soportar ver sus cáscaras marchitas vagando por los pasillos. Que todo había cambiado hace apenas unos días. Seriphus finalmente había encontrado; una niña que había sido impuesto por la fuerza en un mundo de horrores inimaginables sólo para sobrevivir y convertirse en un ser más fuerte como resultado. Esta niña tenía el potencial de ser más poderoso que todos los Maestros combinados, para ser su campeón, como él. Se embarcó en su búsqueda de poder.

Él hizo un gesto a dos de sus criados.

-Necesito que encuentres a una chica-


End file.
